Mind Games
by Hana Noir
Summary: Sequel to 'Sharing the Dream' - Two people. One Room of Space and Time. Will a year alone make or break them? *Complete*
1. Prologue - Korin's Explanation

Mind Games - Prologue

Sequel to "Sharing the Dream"

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Dende led them all inside to await Korin's explanation. Mr. Popo had gone in ahead to prepare some tea and snacks, not that anyone besides Yajirobe would have an appetite. They settled around the table, except for Piccolo, who leaned against the wall next to the door. Arms folded across his chest, he surveyed the odd little gathering, feeling more than a fair share of worry for them. 

Korin accepted a cup of hot tea from Popo, cradling the cup between his paws. "I don't see any reason to beat around the bush here, folks." He sighed gustily, then continued. "First off, a bit of a history lesson. About 750 years ago, an asteroid came near the earth on its' orbit around the solar system. There was a lot of shooting stars and a few odd meteors but nothing too dangerous. Or so we thought." He paused to take a sip of his tea, then spoke again. "There was an… entity, for lack of a better term, that was somehow on the asteroid. It managed to ride in on a meteor to land on the earth. The current Kami didn't notice it until it began to decimate the population."

"What was it, Korin?" Dende asked anxiously. 

Korin grimaced wryly. "No-one really knew what it was. It got dubbed Kurukon for lack of a better term. The problem was, the kurukon was a being of pure psychic energy. It would possess a host, then devour the poor sucker's mind and soul. When it was finished, it would have all of that person's memories, knowledge and skills. It would move on, leaving behind the body still alive, but without a mind." He took another sip of tea, then went on, ignoring their horrified expressions. "It wasn't very intelligent to start with, but the more hosts it went through, the more it learned and the smarter and more powerful it became."

"So, since it has no physical body, brute strength would be no use against it," Piccolo stated. Kyrie glanced over her shoulder at him. He looked relaxed, but she could tell he was wound as tightly as a metal spring.

"The Kami of that time managed to find a group of powerful espers to fight the thing on its' own terms, but by that time, it was so damn strong, that it was almost impossible to destroy. They finally managed to kill it on the astral plane, but most of the espers were lost in the process," Korin said, finishing off his tea and reaching for one of the little sandwiches on the plate in the middle of the table. "And therein lies our problem. Where are we going to find espers in this day and age?" He smirked over at Piccolo. "You're probably the most powerful one on the planet right now."

Kyrie swallowed down the lump in her throat. She didn't want Piccolo to put himself forward, but at the same time, she knew that his sense of honor would allow no less. She waited in agony for his response. "That's true," he said, eyes hooded and inscrutable. "There are a few others I can think of, but they need training. How much time do we have?"

"A month, give or take a few days," Korin replied, smoothing his whiskers idly. "Then, the asteroid will cross earth's orbit."

"Wait a minute," Kyrie said, finally able to speak. "What if nothing happens? What if there isn't a… kurukon on the asteroid this time?"

"Well," Korin said with a faint grin. "Then I stirred us up for no good reason. But better safe then sorry." She nodded, conceding the point. 

__

Don't worry about it, kid, came Piccolo's voice. _I was planning on teaching you all this stuff anyway. Our training schedule just got accelerated, that's all._

"Who did you have in mind, Piccolo?" Dende asked, interrupting their mental exchange.

"Chao-tsu," he answered. "And of course Tienshinhan will come with him. Vegeta and Gohan, as the Saiyajin seem to have natural esper abilities anyway. Vegeta's got mental shields tighter than a medieval chastity belt." Yajirobe couldn't help but to laugh, and Korin grinned as well. Piccolo hesitated slightly, then added one last name. "And Kyrie. She's got the strongest esper abilities I've ever seen in a human." He couldn't help but to notice her face had gone ghostly white. 

"Will we have enough time?" Mr. Popo asked, placing a plate of cookies on the table. Yajirobe wasted no time diving in. It seemed that not even the threat of world disaster could blunt his appetite.

"If we use the Room of Space and Time, yes," Piccolo answered. "I'll go and speak to the others while you get it ready. Kyrie and I will go in first. Then I'll go in with Chao-tsu and Tien, and finish with Vegeta and Gohan. Once the basics are out of the way, we'll all go back in together."

"Four days?" Dende asked, seeming a little concerned. "Won't that be too much?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No, it's never seemed to bother me as much as it has anyone else, and besides, I'll take a few days in between sessions. How long will it take to get it ready?"

Dende glanced over at Popo, who answered. "I can have it ready by tomorrow evening."

"I'll go and talk to the others then." He pushed away from the wall, sparing a short glance for Kyrie. "I'll be back later. Thanks for the warning, Korin." Without another word, he strode out the door and was gone. 

"Dende-sama," Kyrie asked, trying to hide her concern. "What is this Room? And why is it dangerous?"

"The Room of Space and Time is a training area," Dende began, trying to find the words to explain. "Time passes faster in there then in the outside world. For us, you will have been gone only a day, but for anyone in the Room, a year will have passed. Inside the Room is… infinite space. It goes on farther than the mind can comprehend. A lot of beings find it a bit overwhelming."

"I sure don't envy you," Yajirobe snickered. "Man, a whole year shut up with no-one but Piccolo!" He leaned a bit closer to her, grinning lecherously. "What's say me and you go party hardy, celebrate your last day of freedom, huh?" The look she gave him could have scorched cast iron. Everyone at the table held their breath, waiting for the explosion. Instead, she shoved her chair back from the table, fists and jaw clenched tightly as she stormed out of the room. "What'd I say?" he asked, puzzled by her reaction. 

Dende rolled his eyes at the human's behavior, then rose as well. "We'd all best start preparing then. Korin, will senzu beans be of any use?"

The large white cat rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "They could. Replace lost energy at any rate. C'mon, Romeo," he quipped, poking at Yajirobe with his staff. "Let's go check the plants. The least we can do is make sure there's some senzu beans for them to take into the Room."

*******

(Author's Notes: This is the third story in what, to my immense surprise, has become a series. ^_^; I wasn't expecting this, but hey, I'm not knocking it, either! I had intended for this to be only one story, but upon closer examination I realized that that I had WAY too much going on for just one story. That is, unless I wanted to end up the size of a novel. So, I split it. "Mind Games" will cover Piccolo and Kyrie's experiences in the Room of Space and Time. The fourth story, as yet untitled, will chronicle the battle with the Kurukon. Got it? Good, cause it's giving me a headache . Enjoy!!)


	2. Part One - Getting Ready

Mind Games – Part One

Sequel to "Sharing the Dream"

A Dragonball Z fanfic by Hana Noir

Kyrie was still angry when she found her way to her favorite place on the Tenka, behind the main building where was just enough room for her to sit and gaze at the sky. Pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them, she drank in the view. The sun was setting in a magnificent blaze of oranges, yellows, pinks and reds; it didn't take long, however, before night settled over the area. She smiled slightly. The stars were so bright here, unobstructed by clouds or pollution. The vast starscape was comforting in its cold beauty and it didn't take long before she was relaxing against the hard wall. Her legs slid out to dangle over the edge, but she wasn't concerned with falling anymore. She entertained herself for a while by playing connect the dots with the stars, but that quickly became boring. 

She sighed, wishing for her computer. _Mental note,_ she told herself_, ask Piccolo what happened to my capsule case._ A snatch of an old song flickered across her mind, and she began to hum the tune. Her voice wasn't really suited to the song, but she began to softly sing the lyrics anyway. It seemed to fit her mood, somehow.

__

"When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained, 

But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same.

But nothin' last forever and we both know hearts can change, 

And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain…

We've been thru this such a long long time just tryin' to kill the pain

Lovin's always come and lovin's always gone and no-one really sure who let it go today, 

Walkin' away…

But when you take the time to lay it on the line, 

I can rest my head just knowin' that you are mine, 

All mine…

So if you wanna love me, then darlin' don't refrain,

Or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain.

Do ya need some time, on your own?

Do ya need some time, all alone?

Ooh, everybody needs some time on their own, 

Ooh, don't you know you need some time, all alone…

I know it's hard to keep an open heart, when even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you?"

Her foot tapped to the beat that only she could hear as the guitars wailed in her mind, and her head rocked slightly from side to side. Sometimes having an eidetic memory was useful. She stiffened slightly, sensing a familiar presence behind her, and she looked over to the side. Piccolo stood there, shrouded in shadows, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. 

"Sing the rest," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "The words are… interesting."

She swallowed, trying to moisten her suddenly dry throat. In the past, all her singing had ever gotten her was more trouble than it was worth. But he had asked, and she couldn't bring herself to say no. 

__

"And when your fears subside and shadows still remain,

I know that you can love me when there's no-one left to blame 

So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way

Nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain…" *

She let the last note trail off then eyed him as he moved to stand next to her. "You're worried," he said without preamble. If there was one thing he didn't believe in, it was comforting lies. This was neither the time nor the place for them either. "I don't blame you." He tilted his head back and stared up at the stars for a moment before continuing. "I'm not going to lie to you. The Room of Time and Space is a harsh place and I'm an even harsher taskmaster." The lines of his face hardened as he looked down at her then. "I'm going to be doing everything I can to make sure that you will be able to protect yourself, on a physical as well as a mental level. There'll probably be days when it will be all you can do to drag yourself out of bed, but if you don't then I will." He smirked wryly. "You may hate my guts by the time we're done. But as long as you learn what I have to teach you, I won't care. And you know that I… have feelings for you, but none of that will matter the minute we start training. When we finish for the day, then I might show some concern, but while we're working, feelings are unessential. Got it?" She nodded mutely, unable to speak for fear of saying something that would make her seem weak. He flashed a quick smile, appreciative of her determination. "You should get some sleep," he then suggested. 

She climbed to her feet, and grinned. "Actually, I need something to eat. I never did get anything today. I wonder if Mr. Popo has any of those sandwiches left?"

Piccolo snorted. "Doubtful, with Yajirobe around." He noted her scowl and made a mental note to question the fat swordsman about it. That should provide a few moments of amusement. They made their way back to the front of the building and by unspoken consent, stopped a moment to gaze upward again. 

A shooting star blazed across the sky and Kyrie shivered. "I used to think shooting stars were beautiful. I don't think I'll ever think that again." A pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she felt the warmth of Piccolo's body against her back. 

"Don't ever let the horror keep you from enjoying the beauty in life," he said softly. "That was a lesson I almost learned too late." She closed her eyes and nodded, leaning into him. It was very rare indeed that he initiated physical contact so she savored every moment. She had the feeling that such times were about to become even rarer than before. 

"Piccolo? Is that you?" Dende's voice had them jumping apart like a pair of guilty teenagers. The younger Namek came out to join them. "Splendid night, isn't it?" he asked, beaming at the two of them. "Did you speak to everyone?" 

"I'll just let you two talk," Kyrie said, smiling apologetically. "I really need to eat something before I pass out. And I'll probably just go on to bed from there. Good night." She backed away, still smiling, and disappeared through the doors. 

"She's upset," Dende said, his empathetic nature making him sympathize with the human girl. He gave Piccolo a concerned look, noting that he looked a bit worried as well. He wasn't sure that giving them a day alone in the Room would be such a good idea. But, it had to be done. He sighed; sometimes being Kami was a heavy burden indeed.

*******

The next morning, Kyrie slept late. She had tossed and turned all night, dozing fitfully in short bursts than waking up shaking and sweating. Around dawn she had collapsed in an exhausted slumber. Piccolo sat in a chair next to the door, meditating. He had come in after the third time she had roused, calling out his name. Her mental distress had him feeling a bit ragged around the edges as well. He couldn't help but to wonder why she was so distraught at the idea of fighting this new menace, but he had soothed her, speaking to her as if she were a fitful child and eventually she had calmed enough to let sleep take her. 

She yawned and stretched, feeling the muscles in her body pull at the motion. Catlike, she curled on her side and forced open her heavy aching eyelids. Her face felt like someone had been punching it repeatedly. A bath was in order, she decided. A nice, long, hot, steamy bath. After all, who knew what would happen after today. This might her last chance to have one for a long time. She rolled out of the large bed, taking great care not to disturb Piccolo's meditations and gathered some clean clothes. She didn't know how Mr. Popo managed to stock an entire closet with clothes in her size, but she was grateful for the selection. She found a baggy green tank top in almost the exact same shade as her eyes and threw it over her shoulder. A black sports bra soon joined it. She rummaged around a bit more and came up with a pair of black biker shorts. 

"That'll do," she decided and headed for the huge bathroom connected to her bedroom. Once inside, she let out a blissful sigh. Whoever had designed this room had obviously had a woman in mind. There was a shower stall in one corner for convenience, but the bathtub was the focus of the room. It was on a raised platform, framed on two sides by huge windows showing nothing but blue sky and clouds. The third side was solid, with golden water taps and spigot. On a series of glass shelves above the taps was every kind of bath salt, oil, bubbles and fragrance known to mankind. The tub itself was wide enough to hold at least three people and deep enough that the bather wouldn't have to worry about cold knees (or shoulders), and seemed to be made out of solid marble. Oddly enough, it was warm to the touch, not cold as one would expect stone to be.

She tossed her clothes onto the long counter surrounding the sink and stripped off the shorts and t-shirt she had slept in. There was a hamper next to the door and she tossed them in, wrinkling her nose at the smell of sweat emanating from them. She perched on the side of the mammoth bathtub and turned the taps, adjusting them until the water was just degrees away from scalding. 

"Let's see…" she murmured, staring up at the bath products above. "Sandalwood." Several handfuls of crystal salts were tossed into the bottom of the tub. "And vanilla." Half a bottle of liquid soap followed the crystals. "And while it's filling, I'll grab a quick shower." Suiting actions to words, she opened the frosted glass door and stepped into the shower stall. Grabbing up a loofa pad, she scrubbed away, humming merrily under her breath. She found the bottle of shampoo that she preferred and quickly washed her hair. It was getting long, she noted idly, as the pressure from the showerhead plastered strands to her face, almost down to her nose. Time for a hair cut, if she could find some scissors. Wringing out her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out. The thick, plush bathmats prevented any water from dripping on the marble tile as she headed for the steaming bathtub. It was still filling, but she decided to go ahead and get in. Climbing the steps, she sat down on the edge, dangling her feet in. 

Her breath hissed out as she eased herself down into the extremely hot water. It took a few minutes to become used to the temperature and she leaned against the reclined back of the tub, letting her head rest on the strategically placed head rest. "This is heaven," she sighed as the water continued to rise slowly. When the bubbles rose up even with her shoulders, she sat up and half-swam to the other end of the tub to turn off the taps. Once that was done, she returned to her spot and relaxed into the steaming water. The scents of essential oils, combined with the warmth, lulled her into a somnambulant state and her eyes drifted closed.

Piccolo had gone from meditating to sleeping sometime in the wee hours of the morning. He was awakened by a laserlike beam of sunlight boring straight into his eyeball. Scowling, he rose to his feet, blinking his eyes against the glare of the light. Once his eyes adjusted to the relative dimness of the bedroom, he noticed that Kyrie was gone. The bed was unmade, the sheets and blanket all wrinkled and twisted, mutely announcing that the occupant had not slept easily. Piccolo snorted; that made two of them. He wondered for a moment where she had gotten to, then homed in on her ki. He was surprised to find that she was only in the next room. Curious, he peered in through the open doorway. The room was humid and warm, the moisture in the air almost a tangible weight. Light glinted off of a long row of mirrors and he saw her reflection. She was immersed up to her neck in thick, frothy suds, a smile of contentment on her face. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the picture she made. 

"Good morning," she said lazily, not even bothering to open her eyes. She knew who it was; she had sensed him when he woke up. 

"Relax while you can," he said, warning evident in his tone. "Once we're started training, there probably won't be any time for anything like this." Her smile faded and she opened her eyes, staring at him sadly. 

"I know…" He felt a little twinge of guilt for bursting her bubble of contentment, but it was quickly replaced by callous determination. He had to do whatever it took to get her ready for what was to come. And if that meant having to see that hurt look on her face on a regular basis, so be it.

"I need to speak with Dende," he said, turning away from the mirror. "I'll see you out front." He couldn't resist taking a deep breath as he left, however, savoring the spicy-sweet smell of her bathwater. 

*******

Dende was already out on the terrace when Piccolo exited the main building. Tien and Chao-tzu were there as well, speaking to him in low, urgent tones. 

"Good morning, Piccolo!" Dende called out, beckoning for the older Namek to join them. "Tien and Chao-tzu wanted to share some ideas that they had come up with." The two warriors nodded as Piccolo joined them, looking somber.

"I was wondering," Chao-tzu began in his diminutive voice. "Would Tien's ability to read auras be of any use in finding this beast if it does attack?"

Piccolo nodded thoughtfully. "It might be," he said approvingly. "That's a good idea, Chao-tzu." The tiny fighter shrugged bashfully, moving a bit closer to his large friend. They all began to toss around ideas and theories, trying to find a way to defeat such an unusual enemy. Mr. Popo came out to offer a meal to the two fighters, and stayed to chat as well. 

Kyrie headed for the kitchen as soon as she was dry and dressed. Stress or not, her stomach was loudly reminding her that it could only go so long without being filled. Hopefully Mr. Popo would have something prepared. Given a choice between relying on her own culinary skills and starving, she'd be hard pressed to make a decision. There was no-one around at all, so she figured they must all be outside. Barefoot, she strolled outside to find Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo talking urgently to two people she didn't know. She started to duck back inside, but Dende had spotted her. Smiling, he waved at her and she couldn't help but to wave back. Plastering a cheerful smile on her face, she slowly walked over to join them. 

Tien arched an eyebrow as the girl moved closer. He had never seen anyone with an aura like hers before. It was brighter than any other human he had ever seen. She also possessed a high ki level. Was this one of the 'other espers' Piccolo had mentioned? And if so, where had she come from? 

"Good morning, Kyrie!" Dende said cheerfully as she stopped beside him. "I'm glad you joined us. I wanted to introduce you to Tien and Chao-tzu." She nodded at the odd pair, trying not to stare, but it was a bit hard. 

"Pleased to meet you," Tien said, holding out his hand and smiling pleasantly. She smiled back tentatively and put her hand out to touch his. He blinked when they touched; he had never experienced anything like the energy she emanated. It was almost like a small electric shock. A flicker out of the corner of his eye made him glance over to the side as he released her hand. Piccolo was watching him with narrowed eyes, jealousy staining his aura. Tien gulped. He'd never seen anything like that in Piccolo's aura before and he pitied the fool that got caught on the wrong end of that mood. 

Chao-tzu tugged on the edge of his coat, motioning toward his wristwatch. Tien glanced at the face of the timepiece and nodded. "I'm sorry everyone, but we have to be going. We're meeting someone in a few minutes," he said with a slight grin. 

Dende nodded, grinning as well. "It's nothing to apologize about. And do give Lunch my regards." Tein's grin grew wider and a bit more sheepish.

"I'll do that, Dende-sama." He glanced over at the still silent girl. "It was good to meet you, Kyrie."

She nodded, finally speaking. "And you as well." The two earth warriors waved at their friends and disappeared over the side of the Tenka.

"You're awfully quite today, Kyrie," Dende said, reaching for her hand. "You're not ill, are you?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "No, thank you for asking. I'm just in an odd mood today."

Dende nodded sagely. "I understand. All this business is sobering indeed…"

"When will the Room be ready?" Piccolo asked Popo, hanging back from the others. 

The rotund assistant looked up at the former Kami solemnly. "It's ready now, Piccolo. I just thought that Miss Kyrie would like a meal before you go in." 

Piccolo stared over at her departing back and sighed. "That's fine, Popo. But there's no sense in putting it off any longer than necessary. It's going to be hard enough as it is." The other being nodded and moved to follow Kami and his guest into the building.

Piccolo sat outside, meditating while Dende, Kyrie and Popo chatted in the kitchen. She ate the meal that Mr. Popo prepared, but without her usual enthusiasm. When she was finished, she washed up her dishes and went out in search of Piccolo. She found him hovering next to the edge of the platform, eyes closed. With a sigh, she lowered herself to sit by him, waiting for him to finish. 

__

Did you want something? Or are you just disturbing my meditations with your depressing sighs for no reason?

Excuse me, she snapped back. _Popo said the Room was ready and I was thinking that the longer we wait, the more nervous I'm going to be. So let's get this started so that we can get it finished._

*******

* - Lyrics from "November Rain" by Guns 'n' Roses. It's been bugging me for a while now as a perfect song for this relationship, so I had to work it in somehow ^_^ 

(A.N. – I know, I know…. This first part was pretty much nothing but filler. But part two should be better! ::evil grin::) 


	3. Part Two: Entering the Room

Mind Games – Part Two

Sequel to "Sharing the Dream"

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Piccolo, Dende, Kyrie and Mr. Popo stood before the huge doors that lead into the Room of Time and Space. Everyone was tense but trying their best to hide it; some were doing better than others. Popo was wringing his hands, distress evident on his face. Dende was trying to be cheerful, but falling a bit short. Piccolo stood there with a scowl on his face, annoyed with all their dithering. 

"Enough!!" he bellowed, unable to tolerate any more. "Popo, open the damn doors. This is ridiculous. We'll only be gone for twenty-four hours." He caught Kyrie by the arm, steering her for the door that was groaning open. She wiggled her fingers at the startled pair and mustered up a small grin as Piccolo marched her through the opening. The door slammed shut behind them, sealed for the next twenty-four hours.

"I do hope they'll be all right," Popo murmured, seeking solace from his plants. Dende continued to stare at the closed doors. He hoped so as well. He had the feeling that the room would either cement their relationship or shatter it beyond repair.

*******

White as rice on a paper plate in a snowstorm. The silly phrase popped into Kyrie's mind as she stared at the endless empty vista of the Room. She didn't even hear the doors closing and locking behind them. She was frozen like a deer in a spotlight, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrible blankness in front of her. All that sterile whiteness reminded her of the hallways and rooms of the Facility. There had been no color there either…

Piccolo knew that something was wrong as soon as she halted in front of him. He could easily sense the turmoil in her mind and he grimaced. If she let the Room overwhelm her in the first few seconds, her mind would never survive an entire year in it. He stepped around her rigid body, noting her wide, glazed eyes. She was breathing in shallow gasps through her mouth, her hands opening and closing spastically. He shook his head, raised his hand and slapped her across the side of the face. The sound of the blow seemed to echo all around them. But it did the trick. She blinked, one hand reflexively covering the red mark that was spreading across her cheek and glared at Piccolo silently.

"That's better," he said with a small grin. The oppressiveness of the Room seemed to retreat a bit from the humor in his voice. "Now, don't think about what's out there. And don't start staring at it, either. If you feel like it's getting to you, concentrate on me. Got it?" She nodded, keeping her eyes on him. "There's food, clothes and a place for you to sleep here by the door. Don't go too far from the doors unless I'm with you. It's easy to get disoriented out there," he continued, waving one hand at the harsh whiteness. "I see no reason to put off getting started so," he folded his legs beneath him as he settled down on the white tile surrounding the door. "Let's begin with some meditation." Kyrie followed his example, taking a deep breath to settle her still jangling nerves. She closed her eyes, sinking into the comfortable blackness of her own consciousness. 

Her body's increasingly insistent demands brought her back from within her mind. Biting her lips, she unfolded limbs made numb by hours without movement and clambered to her feet. Surely there was a bathroom somewhere here. She started out hesitantly, but moved quicker as she approached the small living area beside the doors. She found the kitchen and bedroom easily enough, but there was nothing to indicate a bathroom anywhere. 

"Oh, no," she muttered, beginning to tap on the walls in the bedroom. "This can NOT be happening. There has to be a bathroom here somewhere." Her search turned up nothing, however, and the persistent urges of her bladder were becoming uncomfortable. Dancing from foot to foot, she started searching again, determined to find it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" came an exasperated voice from the doorway. She whirled, eyes wide, to find Piccolo regarding her with no small amount of amusement. 

"There's no bathroom!" she wailed, still bouncing up and down on her heels. Piccolo rolled his eyes and crooked a finger at her. Back out in the hallway, he pointed to a handle on the wall at the very end. She pushed past him, grabbed the handle and pulled. A door swung open to reveal pristine white personal facilities. With a sigh of great relief, she entered, the door closing silently behind her. _Human beings and their biological functions, _Piccolo thought with no small deal of gratitude that he had been spared such indignities. 

He went back outside and waited for her to join him. He heard her footsteps as she approached and began their first lesson. "The first thing you need to learn is how to sense ki. This would be easier if there were more people in here, but you'll have to make do with me. Once you've learned to sense ki, it will be next to impossible for anyone to sneak up on you." She rocked back on her heels, hands clasped behind her back, considering his words. "The first thing you need to do is get an idea of how this works." He rose to his feet and walked around her. "Stand still," he snapped becoming agitated by her constant motion. She froze, waiting for his instructions. "Now, clear your mind and close your eyes. Try to sense where I am in relation to you." He waited until she had complied, then blurred and reappeared behind her. 

"You've moved," she said slowly, trying to get a feel for his ki. It was almost like a candle flame in a dark room, one point of light in total darkness. She swung around, eyes still closed, and pointed straight at him. He blurred and moved to her left side. Unerringly, she homed in on him. He moved several more times, pausing before darting off again. She kept track of him without hesitation. Finally, he ended, hovering several feet in the air above her head. She opened her eyes, stared straight up at him and grinned smugly.

"Not bad," he said grudgingly, surprised that she had caught on to the technique so quickly. "But can you do it with your eyes open?" He blurred again, stopping right in front of her, one large fist only centimeters from her face. She inhaled sharply, surprised, instinctively throwing her arms up to block. His finger flicked out to thump the end of her nose and he grinned sarcastically at her. "Not as easy as you thought, eh?" Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, her ki rising to writhe around her. 

Piccolo stepped back, watching her closely, still with that mocking little grin. He'd pissed her off badly, he knew. The question was, what would she do about it? The answer came in the form of an attack. She rushed him, her right fist drawn back. Her face was warped by a vicious snarl as she swung at him. The grin faded as he blocked her punch. He swung around as she overshot him and he slammed his knee into her back, her own momentum carrying her forward. She skidded across the floor, fingers scrabbling over the smooth tiles for whatever purchase could be found. She slid to a halt on the very edge of the tile, teetering dangerously over the lip that separated the courtyard from the emptiness of the rest of the Room. Regaining her balance, she struggled back to her feet, then came at him again. 

He reached for her mind as she aimed a powerful roundhouse kick at his head. Being almost two feet shorter than he was, she had to jump high enough to reach, but that didn't seem to be a problem at the moment. He blocked easily, though the force of her kick was surprising. She pushed off of his forearm, executing a perfect backflip and landing on her feet. Never hesitating, she launched herself at him again. This time, the spinning back kick connected, making the tall Namek stagger slightly. His face darkened as he wiped the trickle of blood from his split lip. So, she wanted to play rough, did she? He had enough presence of mind to continue to try again to probe at her mind, however. If he could hit her with a mental attack, it would stun her long enough for him to calm her down. 

He was shocked to discover that her mental shields were as hard as diamonds. He had never had a problem getting past her shields before, but it seemed that her anger had strengthened her defenses to the point where even he couldn't get past them. It seemed he was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. He raised his ki just enough to increase his speed to outflank her. Coming around on her side, he managed to catch hold of her arms and pin them to her sides. With an enraged shriek she thrashed, kicking backward, her bare foot just grazing Piccolo's groin. He hissed, holding her away from him. She was a little hellcat when truly angry!

"Calm down!" he shouted, shaking her slightly. She bared her teeth and snapped at him, trying to bite his hands where they held her arms. Piccolo was at a loss. He hadn't thought his teasing would make her so furious! Was it the Room's doing? There was only one thing he could think of to do. He released her, jumping back quickly as she whirled around to face him. She ran at him again and he drew his fist back, blocking her punch with his free arm, and planted it firmly in her stomach. She gasped, eyes rolling up into her head, and collapsed over his arm. He picked her up and carried her into the sleeping area, depositing her on the bed. _What's gotten into you?_ he wondered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and placed his index finger in the middle of her forehead, trying to probe her mind again. Now that she was unconscious, her shields were relaxed and he was able to work his way past them this time. 

Once inside her mind, he began to search for the reason for her anger. He found nothing to indicate that the Room was influencing her. All he could find was a great deal of stress, along with convoluted feelings of fear, love and unfocused anger. It seemed that the volatile combination had bubbled over to the point where she had lashed out. And as he was the only person there, he had become her target. He shook his head. They really needed to work this out or it would happen again. He would wait until she woke up and they would have a serious discussion.

He rose from the bed, frowning. Why was it that they kept having to talk everything over? He was a warrior, not a psychologist. It was much easier to fight than to talk, but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life brawling with Kyrie. But she understood him more clearly than anyone else ever had, with the notable exception of Gohan. And the understanding that he shared with the girl was different than the one he shared with his former student. Deciding that he needed a workout, he went outside and used his split form technique to get in a good sparring session.

*******

Kyrie moaned softly as she regained consciousness. "Ooowww…." She gingerly prodded her stomach, pulling up the baggy tank top to examine the purpling bruise blossoming there_. Damn, he landed a good one, _she thought as she sat up slowly. Her abused stomach muscles protested and her breath hissed out between clenched teeth. _I acted like a complete lunatic,_ she realized_. I don't know what my problem is but I need to get the hell over it…. Piccolo needs my help now. How can I let him down?_ With new resolve she left the bedroom in search of him. 

She walked out onto the terrace and skidded to a halt, astonished. Before her, dueling in mid-air, were TWO Piccolos. She had never seen the split form technique in action, so she sat down to watch as the two traded kicks, punches and the occasional ki attack. It was an amazing sight; the two identical Nameks were so fast that she had trouble keeping up with them as they zipped around the emptiness of the Room. When they were finally both beaten and battered, clothes ripped and scorched, they stood there and watched each other. One of them straightened up, taking a deep breath and the second seemed to merge sideways with him and disappear. 

Piccolo stared down at Kyrie. She seemed calm enough and her mind was tranquil as she sat there on the floor. She rose to her feet as he touched down and gave him a hesitant grin. "I'm sorry," she said, holding a hand out to him. "I don't know what came over me, really…" He just stared down at her impassively. Her hand dropped back down to her side and she looked away. "You're mad at me now, aren't you?"

He hardened his heart against the pathetic picture she made and turned away. Concentrating for a moment, his clothes became whole and unstained again. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was tattered and dirty clothing. His cloak and turban were still lying over next to one of the pillars where he had tossed them before starting to spar and he took a step toward them. He froze when two slender arms wound around his waist and a trembling body pressed up against his back. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the contact, then firmly took her hands and moved them away. He continued over to his garments, determined to ignore her. He couldn't be weak now, there was too much at stake. He knelt down and gathered the cloak and turban into his hands, grinding his teeth in an effort to close out the empathic pain. She was struggling to keep her emotions under control, but he could still feel her sorrow. Finally he surrendered, dropping his armload back onto the cold tile. It would take a crueler heart than his to be completely indifferent to her. 

He turned to find her standing where he had left her, her eyes closed tightly and her lips compressed in a bloodless white line in an effort to keep from showing any sort of reaction. He sighed, going over to her and running a hand through her baby fine hair. "Don't do this," he said softly.

Her eyes flew open and she gave him a watery glare. "Don't do what?" she whispered harshly. "Don't let myself love you?? It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?" His eyes widened and his hand dropped away. "Why else would it hurt me so badly when you treat me like dirt beneath your feet?" She closed her eyes again, but not before one tear managed to escape to trickle down her face. "Do you want to know something? I never cried before I met you. Nothing and no-one ever hurt me that badly. It seems like I've done nothing but cry since I met you." She drew in a shuddering breath. "I'm pretty used to being treated like I'm not important and it never bothered me. But now it does, and I don't like it. Not one bit. I wish I could just go back to the way I was before, when I could just hide my feelings behind a grin and a witty joke or two." 

He couldn't bear to hear any more. His hands shot out and grabbed her, pulling her against him. Her eyes became wide and startled when he growled at her before bringing his mouth down on hers. Her hands crept up to rest on his shoulders as she leaned into him. He ran a gentle hand up her back, keeping one firmly on her waist. He shuddered as her fingers traced the line of his neck and teased the curve of a pointed ear. He opened his mouth, using his tongue for the first time to gently explore her willing lips. He couldn't help but to smile when she sighed against his mouth. _I must be doing something right,_ he thought wryly as she tightened her arms around his neck. He released her mouth, but trailed his lips down her neck, inhaling deeply as he did, reveling in the spicy-sweet scent of her skin. He nipped at the delicate skin covering her fluttering pulse and she moaned, letting her head fall to the side. For the first time in his life, Piccolo could fully understand the urges that drove males to do the stupid things they did. Breathing heavily, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and tried to regain some semblance of control. 

__

That's your problem, Piccolo, came her voice in his head. _You spend too much time in control. Haven't you ever wanted to just let go? Even once?_

He smiled wryly, eyes closed. _Maybe…_

There's no reason we can't, she continued._ There's no-one here but you and me. And a year is a long time to fight. And, I'd really like to see what all the fuss is about. Unless you don't want to…._

He lifted his head, obsidian eyes locking onto emerald. "Oh, I want to," he replied aloud. "Very much so, which is part of the problem."

She gave him a flirtatious smile, and pressed up against him again. "Why is it a problem? You want me and I want you. We're both adults. Neither of us are involved with anyone else." She ducked her head, smiling a little wider. "And besides, I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with…."

He pulled away slightly and looked her straight in the eyes. All he could see there was a deep trust and, even more startling, firm conviction. He knew that many people would take her words the wrong way, think less of her for speaking as she did. But to him, it was just another measure of her unique innocence. And he couldn't bring himself to say no. At the same time, however, he didn't think the time was right for such things. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but halted, another realization catching his attention. What if something happened to either of them when they faced the kurukon? Did he really want to live the rest of his life without knowing? Did he have the right to deny her request if memories would be all that she had left of him? He couldn't stifle the sigh that escaped; emotions made life complicated indeed…

She saved him from having to make a decision by releasing her hold on his neck and pulling away slightly. Her eyes were solemn as she studied him for several silent seconds. "I won't push you," she said finally. "We've got plenty of time in here, right?" Dry mouthed, he nodded, unable to speak. "I'm hungry," she continued, stepping back. "I'll just get something quick to eat, then come right back. Okay?" Still mute, he only nodded. She walked away quickly, leaving him to stand staring at her. 

__

What just happened here? he wondered. _Never have I seen anyone who could change mental gears that quickly. One minute she's happy, the next depressed, then right back to happy…_ He shook his head. He could ponder the feminine mind for eternity and probably still never come up with an answer. 

Kyrie's smile disappeared as soon as she was out of sight. It seemed she was as good at hiding her feelings, on the outside anyway, as she had ever been. She leaned her forehead against the cool stone of one of the great white columns in the hallway and made sure her shields were solid before she gave vent to the pain still in her heart. The way things were going, the Room itself would be the least of her worries…


	4. Part Three: Strange Encounters

Mind Games – Part Three

Sequel to "Sharing the Dream"

A Dragonball Z fanfic by Hana Noir

Looking back, she was never sure if their time in the Room passed quickly or slowly. In the eternal whiteness, there was no day or night. Meals were eaten when hunger could no longer be denied and sleep was taken when the body refused to go any further. Kyrie was a bit surprised that the Room never seemed to cause her to feel claustrophobic, but there was no darkness, maybe that was why. She and Piccolo sparred constantly, and her body was firm and muscled by the constant usage. All seemed to be going well until she made the mistake of spending too much time looking out into the vastness of the Room.

Piccolo had been meditating when a sense of… wrongness had pulled him back to consciousness. Kyrie was seated beyond him, her head tilted slightly to the side. She had been meditating along with him, but something had disturbed her, brought her out of the quiet state. Her eyes were wide, staring blankly out into the unending distance. 

"Kyrie?" he called her name as he scrambled to his feet. There was no response and as he came around in front of her, he realized why. "Oh, no," he growled, grasping her by the shoulders. "Don't you do this to me!" He shook her, making her head rock back and forth slightly, but got no response. Her eyes were as lifeless as those of a corpse. He pulled her up and carried her into the bedroom to lay her out on the bed. "Wake up!!!" he shouted, shaking her again. She seemed like a fragile doll, lying discarded by a careless child. He sat on the edge of the bed and grasped her face in both hands, holding it firmly. He took a deep breath and lowered his head until his forehead was touching hers, then closed his eyes and sank into her unguarded mind. 

__

Kyrie… his call went unanswered and he navigated deeper into her mind. Memories were flashing by at an impossible rate, almost as if someone where riffling through them. With a sinking sense of dread, Piccolo recognized another presence in her mind. Whatever it was, it was devoid of emotion, utterly empty. 

__

Who's there? he called out, challenging the unseen presence. His breath caught in his throat as it suddenly surrounded him, grasping his mind with an overwhelming strength. He struggled as it invaded his mind, searching out his memories with chill precision. _NO! My mind is my own!!_ He fought harder, feeling his astral body being buffeted by bizarre pressures. He continued to re-enforce his mental shielding, pushing the presence farther and farther away until his mind was free. He opened his eyes to see a shimmering orb hovering at arm's length before him. 

__

What are you?? He gasped, trying to regain mental equilibrium. 

**__**

I Am… came a deep resonant voice. **_No-one had ever denied me before, Namek. I do not understand… You risk your own mind for this female. Why?_**

Never mind why, Piccolo snarled, fists clenching tightly. _Give her back to me. You're destroying her mind_. 

The entity hesitated. **_I mean no harm. I merely wish to understand. She left her mind unguarded and I took advantage of the opportunity._**

__

What ARE you?? Piccolo asked again, growling slightly. 

**__**

I am… the consciousness of the Room. I have existed here forever and yet no time at all. I have learned and forgotten more than any mortal shall ever comprehend. But I have become curious about the entities that travel here from time to time. When the girl's mind was open, I thought to learn more about your kind. 

She's young, not fully trained, Piccolo argued. _She's unable to stop you. What you've done is a violation, no better than rape._

****

I need to understand, it replied calmly. **_Her mind was available._**

__

Release her mind, Piccolo said, never hesitating. _And I'll let you into mine._

****

You would risk your own sanity for this girl? Ah, but I see here that she gave her life for you once. Perhaps you feel a burden of debt?

Piccolo's teeth bared in a vicious snarl. _Don't concern yourself with my feelings. Do you accept or not?_

****

Very well then. I accept your offer, Piccolo. I will release the girl. And I will make amends with her as well. The rush of images around them slowed and disappeared. Soon nothing was left but a body curled into a tight fetal position. 

__

Kyrie… Piccolo knelt next to the body. It was only a mental projection, her mind's representation of form, but it still wrenched his heart to see her like this. The orb floated over until it was hovering over her. Silver tendrils writhed from it, dangling down to touch her head. Piccolo tensed but waited, having no choice but to trust this bizarre apparition. When it was finished, it withdrew, bobbing idly as it waited. 

She stirred slightly, eyelids fluttering, then she gasped and struggled to sit up. _Piccolo?_ Her mental voice was weak and thready, but audible. Relief flooded Piccolo's soul and he rose to his feet, cradling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, still trembling. _There was something in my mind…_

I know, he replied. _But it won't bother you again. Now, go back. I'll join you shortly._ She nodded and the light weight in his arms disappeared. Piccolo turned to the patiently hovering orb and nodded. _Let's go._

Kyrie blinked eyes that felt like they were full of sand. She couldn't focus properly so she blinked again. Something was obscuring her field of vision. Something… green? She raised hands that felt like fifty-pound weights and managed to rub the sand out of her eyes. Squinting against the water that was running from the corners of her eyes, she realized the green thing in front of her face was nothing other than Piccolo himself. His forehead rested against hers, his antennae brushing against her hair. _You found me…_ she thought affectionately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and closing her eyes again. 

"Piccolo?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly raspy. There was no answer. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Piccolo??" She stared up at him, noticing the beads of sweat that were gathering on his forehead. "Oh, no… you didn't?" She squirmed her way free of him and he collapsed over onto the bed, face buried in the fat pillows. Kyrie grabbed his tunic and managed to roll him over onto his back. She crawled in next to him, exhausted by the small effort and snuggled up against his side, pillowing her head on his broad chest. Hopefully, he would wake soon.

Piccolo was barely able to hold on to his own identity as the thing insinuated itself into every corner of his mind. It wasn't painful in a physical sense but the feeling of violation was agonizing in itself. It seemed like an eternity before it was done.

**__**

Curious. I have examined every part of your mind, and yet I find myself no closer to understanding you then before. But you fulfilled your half of the bargain. I will not disturb you or the female again. I need time to reflect on what I have learned today. Something akin to humor colored its' voice for a moment. **_I will also gift you with the knowledge that I bestowed upon the female. She will need you to teach her how to use her new gifts. _**

Piccolo gasped as new knowledge poured into his mind. Several new techniques were clear to him as well as something called a "Soul Cage". He considered that one for several seconds. It might come in handy in the battle they had yet to face.

**__**

Which is why I gave it to you. Perhaps when I have come to understand what I have learned here, we will meet again, Piccolo. Then we may be able to understand each other without fear. Farewell. The presence withdrew completely, disappearing without a trace. He remained for a while, contemplating this odd experience. 

Thirst finally drew his mind's attention back to the body. He groaned slightly, starting to sit up when he noticed a weight on his chest. Opening his heavy eyelids a crack, he discovered Kyrie curled up at his side. Her head was on his shoulder and a slender arm was thrown across his chest. Her fingers were still gripping the material of his tunic tightly. He quirked a fleshy eyebrow at the still sleeping girl and wondered how he was going to get away without disturbing her. His dilemma was resolved when she stretched her bare legs out to their full length, her spine curving as she reached full extension. 

"Mmmmmmm…." she murmured as she woke, pushing herself up on an elbow to look down at him. "You're awake, too?" She shivered, closing her eyes. "I don't know what happened… I was meditating and I came out for a drink… I swear, I only looked out into the Room for a second. And the next thing I knew… It was awful… My mind…" She buried her face into his tunic and he put his arms around her. He couldn't blame her; he'd experienced it as well and there were no words for the way it felt when that _thing_ entered your mind. 

"You," Piccolo said with fond exasperation, "are a trouble magnet. It seems like no matter where we are, it heads straight for you." She looked up at him, eyes wide in disbelief. Then a tiny grin pulled at the corners of her lips, causing him to grin as well. 

"I don't _mean_ to be such trouble, honestly. It just happens…" she said in a small voice. 

Piccolo chuckled. "It's not a problem. Before I met you, I was worried that life was going to be boring. Guess I don't have to worry about that now."

"My hero," she murmured, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Don't hurt yourself being too noble."

He snorted. "Nobility has nothing to do with it. You don't think I've gone it all the bother of wishing you back, bringing you here and training you all this time out of the goodness of my heart, do you?"

"Not really, no," she replied, running her fingers idly over the fabric of his tunic. 

"Damn right," he shot back. "I can't stand being bored, and I figure chasing after you for the rest of my life should keep me well away from boredom." She pushed herself up again to stare down at his face. She looked completely stunned. He couldn't resist the pure shock on her face and he ran a hand up the back of her neck, tangling it in her hair. She didn't even stiffen when he pulled her head down and caught her lips with his own. His free hand made its way under the hem of the baggy white t-shirt she was wearing and found bare skin. She sighed as his fingers began to caress her back, then pulled away. 

"What?" he asked, puzzled by her actions. Usually she was the aggressor and he the reluctant party. He had thought that she would be all too willing. 

She eyes him severely for a moment. "What do you want?"

He blinked, now completely confused. "What do you mean?"

The serious look faded to be replaced with one a bit more softer and vulnerable. "Do you want me? In a physical sense?"

For the first time in his entire life, Piccolo knew what it felt like to blush. It was like a line of uncomfortable warmth moving from his neck up to his forehead. Scowling, he gave her the best glare he could muster. "Now who's thinking too much?"

She didn't even blink. "It's not that—" He interrupted her by flipping them over, looming over her. The utter shock in her eyes made him grin slightly. 

"Be quiet." He lowered his head slowly, until their lips were a breath apart. "We're going to 'find out what all the fuss is about', as you so delicately put it."

"oh," she said in a very small voice. "okay…" Then she exhaled softly as he ran his mouth over hers, skimming her lips and nibbling lightly at the slim line of her neck. She tugged at his tunic, pulling it free of the sash that he used as a belt, and her cool hands explored the surprisingly soft skin it concealed. She could feel his muscles rippling beneath her hands as he moved and she closed her eyes, relying solely on her sense of touch. He paused for a brief second to tug off the bunched up shirt and tossed it away. It hit the wall on the other side of the room and landed in a wad on the floor next to the door. 

Piccolo couldn't contain the growl that rose in his throat as he grabbed the neckline of the t-shirt that separated their bare flesh from contact. The scream of the distressed fabric seemed to echo all around the room as he ripped it down her chest. 

Her eyes went wide with amazement. "Whoa, wild man. I don't have a lot of those, you know." Her head fell back as his hand splayed across her stomach, only centimeters away from the waistband of her shorts.   


His black eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul. "Are you sure? I won't ask again," he said, his deep voice rough with desire. 

She smiled wickedly, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. "Yes," was her simple answer. He shivered at the trust in her voice and eyes. Kami knew he hadn't done anything to deserve such blind, pure trust from anyone, but now that he had it, he damn sure wasn't going to lose it. Now or ever. He felt as though his heart was going to burst as he sought her lips again, drinking in the sweetness of her. She was his now, and he, well, he didn't mind being hers at all…

(Author's Note: I'm trying to keep this fic at a PG-13 rating in deference to some of my readers. However, if you're disappointed by this, make a note in a review. If enough ppl ask, I'll post a deleted scenes fic for ya! How's that for a compromise? Thanks for reading!!)


	5. Part Four: Mental Quandry

Mind Games – Part Four

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Kyrie's eyes opened slowly, finding nothing but blackness. She let out a strangled scream, bolting up in the bed. A pair of strong arm wrapped around her and a familiar warmth moved against her back. A dim glow began to emanate from the ceiling, making the furnishings of the room barely visible. 

"What's wrong?" Piccolo's voice rumbled in her ear. She was breathing in gasps, trying to calm herself. 

"Dark," she managed to get out. "It was dark. I couldn't see." 

Behind her, Piccolo frowned. He had never seen her like this; it was an almost phobic fear. "You fell asleep, so I turned off the lights." 

She shook her head, one trembling hand reaching up to grasp his larger one. "I like to sleep with a light on. I can't stand to be in total darkness." She leaned her head back against his hard shoulder, her eyes slitted as they stared up at the ceiling and the tiny light glowing there. "They used to lock me up when ever I disobeyed," she continued softly. "in a little storage compartment. It was just big enough to shove me into. At first, it was the lack of space that terrified me so much, but I got over that. As I got older, bigger, they moved me to another place, a utility closet. Both places were totally dark… I was locked in the closet once, and a rat or something was in there with me. I could hear it moving around, feel it touching me but I couldn't see anything… I was almost hysterical by the time someone remembered to let me out…"

Piccolo's fangs bared in a feral snarl as he felt her fear resonate down the mental connection that bound them together. The people that had done this to her were all dead and gone, unable to harm her any more, but he wished that he had been able to pay them back for the years of cruelty instead of giving them quick, clean deaths. He held her tightly, not knowing what else he could do for her. Slowly her shudders subsided and she went limp with a great sigh. 

"I don't know what's more exhausted," she said wryly, managing a grin. "My mind or my body. Both have been worked over pretty hard lately." Piccolo blinked at her words, surprised. Her free hand trailed over the defined muscles of her stomach. "Look," she continued. "I've actually got a six-pack going." Her voice was even more amused. "They kept me fit at the Facility, but nothing like this. You could make a fortune as a personal trainer." 

He snorted, his arms tightening around her. "You are definitely weird, kid," he muttered. 

"That's not saying much, coming from you," she retorted, her eyes growing heavy. Her head lolled against his shoulder as sleep pulled her under again. He sat there for a while, holding her as she slept, a small tender smile on his face. Once he was sure she was sleeping soundly, he lowered her back onto the bed and slipped out to stare down at her. He just couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed because of one person. Gathering the clothes that had been scattered across the room, he left take a quick shower. Once dressed, he went out to meditate. As he strode out onto the gleaming tile, he glanced over at the huge hourglasses framing the door. The tops were still about three-fourths full, so he figured that they had only been here for about three months. He settled down in a lotus position, closing his eyes. He wouldn't mention it to Kyrie, he decided. It was easier if she had no frame of reference in regards to time while in here. 

He sorted through the new techniques he had recently been given, going over them in his mind. One was remarkably similar to Goku's Shukan Idou with the added bonus that it didn't need the finger to the forehead gesture. That would come in handy if ever pinned. The second of the techniques was a speed enhancing method that looked useful until he realized that when the effect wore off, the user was left immobile. That would be good only as a last resort. The Soul Cage, however, was of especial interest to him. It was a way of containing an opponent within a sphere of pure energy drawn from the user's own soul. It was risky, for if maintained too long it could cause the user's death, but whatever was inside the sphere could not escape until the Cage was released. He would need to think long and hard whether or not he would teach Kyrie this technique. He didn't want her to have to risk her life any more than necessary.

*******

Kyrie rolled over in the huge bed, her arm finding nothing but mattress. Rousing, she blinked heavy eyes at the white sheets, wondering where Piccolo had gone. She focused on his ki and sensed him outside. His mind was calm and tranquil, so she guessed that he was meditating. 

"I need a shower," she decided, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her body protested as she stood, aching muscles making themselves known. Hissing slightly between clenched teeth, she headed for the bathroom and the shower. 

She shivered when she entered the bathroom. Why was it that they were always so cold?? she wondered, reaching for the taps and starting the water running. Clouds of steam billowed up around her as she stepped in and closed the door. The hot water felt wonderful as it ran down her body. Closing her eyes, she put her arms against the wall and braced herself there, letting the spray pound down on her back. A small smile pulled at her lips as she thought back on last night. It had been much more than she had hoped for. Piccolo had been nothing but considerate and careful with her. There had been a little pain, but she had known that was going to happen. She reached for the soap and a wash cloth and began to wash up, running the soft cloth up and down her legs. She moved up, inhaling sharply as she scrubbed her torso. It seemed some areas were still sensitive. It felt pretty good. She couldn't help but smile again as memories of last night surfaced. She rinsed out the cloth and hung it on the bar provided there, turning her face up to the water to rinse the soap from her eyes. 

She let out a sharp scream when the door was wrenched open without warning. Blinking water and soap residue from her burning eyes, she had her fists up in a defensive position, ready to take on whoever was attacking. She squinted and was able to make out the person standing there. "Piccolo?!?" she sputtered as she relaxed her stance, wiping the water from her eyes. 

"Do you mind?" he asked gruffly, trying not to look below her neck. "I'm out there trying to train and you're in here reminiscing. And broadcasting it too!"

"Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't realize…"

He shook his head, tossing her the large towel on the shelf next to him. "You need to make your shields so instinctive that it requires no effort. Hurry up and dry off. I want you outside, dressed, in five minutes." His cape snapped behind him as he strode out of the humid room. 

She stared after him, slightly hurt, then her practical nature reasserted itself. When Piccolo was training he allowed no distractions. Not even from her. A cunning grin curved her lips as she dried off. However, that wouldn't stop her from having a bit of fun while they worked. 

*******

She made it outside with ten seconds to spare. Her hair, which had gotten longer, was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a stubby ponytail. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of cut-off denim shorts and as usual, her feet were bare. Keeping her eyes carefully averted from the white vista beyond the terrace, she joined Piccolo. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and jerked his head toward the pillars. She followed silently, figuring they were going to meditate for a while, when a blinding pain shot through her head. She collapsed to her knees, clutching at her head, as unbidden tears fell from her eyes. 

"You weren't shielding properly," Piccolo said sternly, his voice seeming to come from far away. "I wouldn't have been able to do that if you had your shields in place. Get it together." She tried to concentrate past the pain induced haze in her mind, working on reinforcing her mental protection. As the barriers became stronger, the pain receded until it was just a dull ache. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and clambered to her feet. 

Piccolo towered over her, arms crossed, looking disappointed. "I don't like to waste my time, you know that. Don't think that just because we slept together, I'm going to go easier on you." His insinuation sparked her temper and her eyes turned to glacial ice as she glared up at him. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Now, let's spar, and you'd better keep your shields up, because I'm going to be attacking you mentally as well as physically."

She nodded, taking a defensive stance and waiting for him to attack first. He smirked at her, then disappeared with a faint pop. She ducked instinctively when his ki appeared behind her, his leg skimming the top of her head. She tucked and rolled, tossing off a ki ball as she leapt to her feet. The dull boom of the explosion seemed to echo in her head and she stumbled, off balance. A hard elbow caught her right above the kidneys and she slammed spread-eagled into the floor. Ignoring the blood that trickled from her left nostril and the goose egg blossoming on her forehead, she rolled to the side, Piccolo's foot barely missing her shoulder. She scrambled to her feet, bringing her hands up to guard again, her head throbbing. She wasn't sure if it was hurting from crashing into the rock hard tile or from Piccolo's repeated mental attacks, but she could barely focus her eyes. Ki flared behind her and she turned to see a great yellow ball coming straight at her. She threw up a hasty ki shield, but the impact slung her back into one of the great pillars. Her body peeled out of the imprint slowly, gravity pulling it down to land painfully. 

She coughed hard, blood splattering the pristine white tile beneath her. A little voice inside was telling her to quit, give up for now, but it was ignored in favor of a louder voice that declared she wasn't going down without a fight! Motion at the corner of her eye drew her attention and her arms flew to block the kick that was aimed at her ribs. The impact stung, but she rode it back, panting harshly. Managing to get to her feet, she watched Piccolo from beneath her bangs. He was moving…. There! She kicked as hard as she could, her foot burying itself in Piccolo's stomach. She grinned when she heard the air whoosh from his lungs and stumbled out of his reach. 

He straightened up, eyes gleaming with battle lust, and came straight for her. She blocked furiously, occasionally managing to get in a punch or two, but he was too strong for her. Gritting her teeth, she generated two ki balls, holding them as long as she could, feeding energy into the one in her right hand. Piccolo dodged the first, smaller, ball and ran right into the second, more powerful one. He crashed into the floor, shaking his head to clear it and she sped right into him. Her left hook caught him right on the jaw, sending him back to the floor, but his foot lashed out, sweeping across her ankles. She lost her breath when she hit the floor, the back of her head smacking painfully into the tile. Stars burst across her field of vision and her head swam sickeningly. She tried to roll to the side but the motion made her head feel even worse and she vomited. 

Piccolo straightened up in time to see her throw up and he lowered his ki. He'd seen this before, while training Gohan. She wouldn't be attacking again. He knelt down next to her, pulling up the lids of her eyes and examining her pupils dispassionately. Sure enough, one was larger than the other. 

"Concussion," he said aloud, gathering her up into his arms. "Kyrie, look at me." She did so slowly, her movements hesitant and jerky. "Don't go to sleep. Stay awake and talk to me."

"Talk?" she said, sounding groggy. "About what?"

"Anything," he replied, carrying her into the bedroom and gently depositing her on the bed. He piled the pillows behind her head, leaving her in a semi-reclining position, then went into the bathroom and found the damp cloth that she had washed with earlier. Cleaning the blood from her face made him aware of all the bruises that were coming up on her pale skin. 

"Ouch," she muttered as he ran the cloth across the livid goose egg on her forehead. 

"I said talk, not complain," he growled. "I could have left you out there on the floor, you know."

"Why is it," she continued grumpily, ignoring his words, "every time we spar, **I** end up with an injury? Just once, I'd like to finish a session battered, bruised but **un**broken." He snorted, unable to hide his amusement. 

"You need to stay awake," he said, negligently tossing the washcloth over next to the door. "If you go to sleep, you might slip into a coma."

"I know, I know," she said. "I've studied first aid." A thought came to her and she squinted up at him. "Hey, do you have any idea what happened to my capsule case?"

His forehead furrowed as he stared down at her. "I forgot all about it," he said. "It's at the Tenka. I brought it back with me."

"Good," she said, smiling. "My laptop is in there. I wanted to look at the files I got from the Facility." 

"Files?" he asked, frowning. She had never said anything about any files.

"Well, after I planted those explosives, I made a detour and dumped the memory on the Doctor's personal computer onto my laptop. All my files were in there, but I never had the chance to look at them. I wanted to find out what all they did to me," she explained, then completely changed the topic. "Tell me about yourself, Piccolo. How did you meet Gohan and his family. I know a little bit, from your memories, but it doesn't make much sense."

"It's a long story," he said, "but it'll pass the time." She smiled up at him and settled back against the pillows to listen. 


	6. Part five: Do I have to say the words?

Mind Games – Part Five

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Kyrie recovered quickly enough from the concussion and learned to block more effectively as a result. They sparred frequently, Piccolo correcting her flaws and pointing out the errors in her techniques as they went along. After each sparring session, they meditated, then Kyrie would eat and bathe. She napped whenever she felt the need but tried to stay awake as much as possible. 

Piccolo finally seemed satisfied with her shielding and had progressed to teaching her how to attack an unshielded mind. "It's mostly visualization," he explained as they both sat, indian-style, on the cold tile floor. She listened intently, head slightly tilted. "I'm going to lower my shields, and I want you to concentrate on my mind." He took a deep breath and she became aware of what seemed like a sub-vocal buzzing. She focused and the buzzing cleared into words, a stream of conscious dialogue.

"I hear your thoughts!" she said, slightly amazed. She had never picked up on his mental activities this clearly. She usually only heard him if he was specifically communicating with her.

He nodded. "That's because I'm not shielding. Now, visualize a needle. See it in your mind. Make it as clear as possible." Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried her hardest to comply. "When you have it, imagine it jabbing my mind." Her face took on an even deeper look of concentration as she obeyed. Piccolo flinched slightly and she 'heard' the small exclamation of pain. A grin of triumph wiped away the frown, only to be replaced seconds later by a look of extreme pain. Gasping, she clutched at her throbbing head.

Piccolo sat there with a malicious smirk, his shields firmly restored. "Don't think a successful first attempt makes you an expert. It'll take time and effort to become that. See how quickly I retaliated with a stronger attack?" Eyes watering, she nodded, looking properly chastened. "You need to practice, become faster with the attack. It'll take time, but we have that here. By the time we leave, I want you to be fully trained. Understand?" She nodded grimly. "Now, let's spar, and remember to keep your shields up. Try the mental attacks as you're able."

By the time they were finished, Kyrie was wishing for an aspirin the size of a VW Bug and a cheeseburger. The food provided by the Room was filling and nutritious, but hardly satisfying. She lay back on the tile, staring up at the whiteness above, her stomach growling loud enough to cause Piccolo's ears to twitch.

"Shouldn't you do something about that?" he asked finally, unable to tolerate the grinding noises from her gut any longer. 

"I suppose," she said lazily. "But what I want, I can't get here. Once we're out, I'm heading for the nearest burger joint. I want a bacon cheeseburger like crazy!" She licked her lips at the thought. "And the biggest hot fudge sundae ever created, with whipped cream, chopped pecans, and **two** cherries on top!" He made a sour face at her descriptions. She reciprocated by sticking her tongue out at him. "You've no idea what you're missing out on."

"Whatever…" he muttered, closing his eyes again as he tried to meditate. She landed on him squarely, knocking him flat on his back and driving the air out of his lungs with an audible whoosh. Gasping, he glared up at her where she straddled his waist. 

"I'm booored!!" she announced, grinning down at him. "All we've been doing lately is training, training, training. Let's do something else!"

"Like what?" he growled, waving at hand at the blankness surrounding them. "It's not like there's a wide selection of activities here." She frowned down at him, pouting slightly. His hard gaze never wavered.

"You're right," she said slowly, swinging her leg over his chest and standing. "There isn't anything else to do here…" She turned and walked off toward the small living area, her shoulders slumped slightly.

Piccolo scowled at her departing form. Damn it, now she was making him feel guilty. It wasn't **his **fault there was nothing else to do here. What did she think this was? A vacation?? He screwed his eyes shut and crossed his arms, trying to clear his mind to meditate. After a while it became painfully obvious that he wasn't going to succeed. With an oath of exasperation, he surged to his feet and went in search of the annoying girl. 

He found her in the bathroom, contemplating the Jacuzzi in the corner. "If it were a little bigger," she said, not even bothering to turn around and look at him, "it'd be a regular swimming pool. I like to swim. It was one of the few activities I was allowed." She jumped, startled, when water began to gurgle into the deep pit. 

"Strip," Piccolo commanded, already in the process of pulling his tunic over his head. "And get in." Her eyes were wide as saucers as she complied, folding her clothes neatly as she undressed and sitting them on a shelf next to the door. Piccolo was already in the hot tub by the time she finished with her clothes, watching her from beneath half closed lids. She didn't realize how attractive she was and her lack of physical modesty was intensely arousing. She moved with instinctive grace, the muscles in her arms and legs rippling sinuously as she walked to the side of the Jacuzzi. She perched on the edge, dipping her feet into the rising water. 

"Just right," she said with a happy sigh, sliding down onto the shelflike seat. The water lapped at her waist and she leaned back, resting her head on the lip. Piccolo continued his covert study as she made herself comfortable. The water was still filling the tub, lapping at the underside of her creamy breasts now. He felt a familiar stirring at that observation. He had been so focused on their training that he had resisted the urges of his body after the first time they'd had sex. It hadn't been easy; her tentative, easily avoidable advances had only encouraged the primal urges of his traitorous body. Meditation and mental training were not a problem, but whenever they sparred, she seemed to find a thousand opportunities to brush against him. Sparring with her had become a challenge in more ways than one. 

Perhaps, he thought as the warm water began to relax him, his mistake had been in **completely** denying the both of them. And it had also been a gross oversimplification to think that because his body had gone without sex before, it could do so again. It had been easy before because he hadn't known what he was missing out on. Now he did, and his body found a hundred different ways to remind him of it. He ground his teeth in frustration, knowing she was only an arm's length away and probably more than willing. But one of the disadvantages of her increased mental talent was the fact that he could no longer easily sense what she was thinking or feeling.

For Kyrie's part, she was wondering if perhaps Piccolo had decided that a physical relationship wasn't what he wanted with her. She had tried so many times to get his attention but all of her shy attempts had met with studied indifference. Lately, she hadn't even tried at all, too discouraged by his aloof manner and fearful of another rejection. Maybe he hadn't even enjoyed it as much as she thought he had. The cavernous tub had finally filled and the jets whirred to life, swirling the water around them, creating a small whirlpool in the center of the water. Kyrie exhaled softly as the currents pushed the water over her sore body, her legs beginning to float upward, buoyed by the bubbling water. Something brushed against her foot and she moved her legs to the side, not even bothering to open her eyes. They had been working hard for at least five or six hours today; or she **thought **that's how long they had trained. It was hard to be sure with no way to tell time. In any case, all she wanted was to relax, rest her mind and body.

Piccolo's eyes were closed as well. The closest he'd ever come to sitting in a Jacuzzi had been to meditate beneath a roaring waterfall. This was much more preferable, he decided. Something brushed against his knee, accompanied by a sense of sad longing, and he opened one eye. Of course, he thought, noticing Kyrie sitting across from him. It had been her foot that had brushed against him. She must have her shields relaxed. He opened his other eye as well, studying her carefully. There were dark circles under her eyes, evidence of a lack of sleep, and he couldn't be sure through the obscuring water but he thought that she was losing a bit too much weight. There was a sad tilt to her mouth that he didn't like either. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping much, only catching catnaps when her body protested the constant abuse. The one time he had mentioned it to her, she had snapped at him that she was fine. He hadn't brought up the subject again.

The force of the water increased, pushing at their bodies. Kyrie actually shifted a few inches along the bench before stopping again. When she didn't so much as open her eyes, he realized that she had fallen asleep. _Good thing I'm in here,_ he though sourly. _Stupid kid, does she want to drown?_ He moved to sit next to her, bracing her with his own body. She mumbled something and curled closer to his side, her arms going around his waist. He ground his teeth as his body immediately reacted. He slid a careful arm around her narrow shoulders, holding her closer. Her head rested on his chest, her soft breathing chilling his damp skin. 

__

I didn't mean to push you away… The thought was out before he realized it, and he waited with baited breath to see if she would notice. She stirred slightly, her arms tightening around him before relaxing again. 

__

miss you… The wistful though was almost soft enough to be inaudible, but he caught it. 

"I'm such a fool," he muttered aloud. "Wake up," he said louder, shaking the girl at his side. She blinked heavy eyes, protesting when he shook her again. 

"What??" was her slightly whiney response. Then it seemed to dawn on her where she was and her head came up abruptly. "Piccolo?" 

His arm tightened on her shoulders as she tried to pull away, holding her fast. "I've been sitting here thinking," he began in a contemplative tone. "And I've realized something." She flinched slightly, sure that he was going to say everything between them had been a mistake. "I'm an idiot sometimes." She stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. He scowled, staring down at the frothing water. "I'm – I'm not very good at talking about how I feel. Even worse at showing it." He paused, a dark flush staining his chiseled cheekbones. "I focus on whatever I'm doing to the exclusion of everything else because it really doesn't occur to me that there might be anyone else who gives a damn about me or what I'm doing." His scowl deepened and he glanced over at her. "I'm used to being alone." 

She opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Let me finish," he said sternly. "I **was **used to being alone. I've found that I like being around others now. Gohan, Dende," he hesitated again. "You. I've been keeping you at arm's length lately, and I – I apologize for that, Kyrie." She blinked her eyes, fighting the tears that were rising, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her waist, holding her firmly against him. 

"I – I thought that maybe you, well, regretted having sex with me," she said softly, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

He actually laughed, causing her to pull away and stare at him in astonishment. He looked down at her, a genuinely amused expression on his face. "I've regretted a few things in my life but not that."

"But why--?" she paused, bewildered by his actions.

"Because I'm an idiot," he repeated, a hint of exasperation creeping into his tone. "I don't like admitting it, but I'm trying to clear up the misunderstanding we seem to be having. I thought that our relationship would cause problems with our training. I thought wrong." 

She grinned at him, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "I seem to recall telling you once that you think too much." 

"You don't think enough sometimes," he retorted, catching her chin in his fingers. Pulling her face closer, he kissed her gently. 

"Thinking's overrated," she purred smugly, moving her leg over to straddle his lap. His eyes widened and his entire body jerked at the contact. 

"I think you may have a point," he replied in a slightly strangled voice as she reached to kiss him again. 


	7. Part Six: Start of a New Lesson

Mind Games – Part Six

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Kyrie glanced over at the doors as she walked out onto the terrace. The she halted, stunned and stared at the great hourglasses framing the door. The level of the sand was uneven, at least three-fourths of it was in the bottom. _Only about three more months?_ she thought, slowly beginning her warm up routine. Piccolo hadn't said and she hadn't asked, but she had noticed the hourglasses when they first came in and surmised their purpose. 

A wicked grin pulled at her lips as she stretched her arms over her head. Piccolo was still sleeping, sprawled across the bed actually, snoring. Since their encounter in the hot tub, they had been sleeping together on a regular basis and it seemed that activity tired him out faster than any sparring session. She bent down to place her flat palms on the cold tile, bouncing slightly. Leaning over even further, she brought her legs up in a flawless hand stand. From the handstand, she executed a flip, landing in a sideways splits. Rising back to her feet, she concentrated, moving up into the air to begin a fluid kata. Kicks, punches and blocks, all text book perfect, were performed in mid-air at increasing speeds. After that grew boring, she brought her hands together and generated a sparking ki ball, aiming it out into the emptiness of the room. 

There was sudden increase in ki and a muffled BOOM shook the building. Piccolo bolted up in the bed, fists clenched, ready for anything. He relaxed fractionally when he realized that it was just Kyrie. He yawned, fangs glistening in the bright light of the bedroom and headed for the shower. The bathroom showed no signs of the damage they had inflicted on it. Kyrie had come in a while afterward and found the room as pristine as ever. He yawned again as he stepped into the shower. Maintaining a physical relationships was harder on him than training ever was!

After washing and dressing, he went outside to discover an amazing sight. Kyrie was suspended about thirty feet above the floor, her body arrow straight. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes squinched tightly closed as she rotated, tumbling end over end, reversing abruptly to whirl in another direction. _What is she doing?? _he wondered, watching her flip and spin. She spun to a halt, looking slightly disoriented and more than a bit green in the face. Without waiting, she slid into a defensive position, bringing her hands up to guard and threw an experimental punch or two. He could tell that she was dizzy, her balance still off, but she never stopped. Gradually her speed picked up and her form improved until she was nothing but a dark blur above the tiles. He sank into a cross legged position, settling down to wait for her to join him. He slipped into a meditative trance with practiced ease. 

Kyrie watched him from above, her vision still slightly blurred. She waited while it cleared and when she was sure he was meditating, she slipped down behind him, surpressing her ki as much as she could. She slipped up behind him, grinning evilly as she leaned over to blow in his ear. Before she could move away, his eyes flew open and he reached back and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. She yelped as she bounced off of the stone tiles and rolled to her feet, automatically in a defensive posture. She threw up an arm and increased her ki shield as Piccolo's foot came right at her face. 

"You did a good job of hiding your ki," he grunted, blocking her punch at his stomach. "But you forgot that I can hear better than you can. I heard your feet on the floor." He slipped through her defenses and belted her with an uppercut to the stomach. She soared backward, managing to tuck and roll, ending on her feet. She pushed off and rocketed straight at him, a ki ball glowing in her hands. She feinted to the side, holding the glowing orb in her left hand, and tossed it right into his face. The explosion threw him back across the floor, smoke curling up off of his tunic. 

Piccolo was enjoying himself immensely. Kyrie had improved beyond his expectations in the time they had been in the Room. He had discovered while training Gohan that there was a particular satisfaction in watching a promising pupil develop, and working with Kyrie brought all that back to him. But there was more to training her than there was with Gohan. When the training was over, there was satisfaction on a more intimate level. She talked to him, listened when he chose to speak and was content with his company. For the first time in his life, he had found an equal. Not in raw power perhaps, but on an intellectual level. That had been what was missing with Gohan. The relationship they had was one of a boy and a man, satisfying within its' limitations, but with Kyrie, there were no limitations. He cared for Gohan, that would never change, but he didn't really need a father figure any more. It had hurt when he first realized that, but he knew that was the way the world worked. The student became the master, the child became an adult. Perhaps in time, he and Gohan would redefine their relationship, as adults, as **men**. For now, he had a new student to train and for the first time in his life, a lover to hold as well. He was abruptly startled out of his musing when her knee caught him in the back of the neck. He hit the floor with a grunt, cursing at himself for his distraction.

Kyrie landed softly next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, offering him a hand up. He reached back and fingered the lump coming up on the back of his skull. 

"Fine," he growled, ignoring her hand and climbing to his feet unassisted. He folded his arms across his chest and glared down at her. She tilted her head back and met his steely gaze squarely. It was rather like a kitten trying to stare down a full grown lion.

"Don't get pissy with me because I managed to get a good lick in," she said, shaking a finger in warning. "It's not my fault you picked that moment to have an out of body experience." He opened his mouth to snarl at her, then closed it again when he realized that she had a point. Mid-combat was not the time to be doing serious soul searching. "What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep?" she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes. 

"Brat," he muttered, cuffing her upside the head. She took the blow good naturedly, following when he headed for the living area. He poured himself a tall glass of water, passing her the pitcher when she reached for a glass of her own. He found himself intrigued by a stray droplet that was escaping down the column of her ivory throat and wrenched his attention back to his now empty glass. She held out the pitcher, offering him a refill which he accepted silently. 

__

Now's a good a time as any, he thought, drinking slowly. He didn't want the water to settle too heavily on his stomach when they started training. _I might as well show her. If anything happens to me, she'll need to know it._ He cleared his throat, catching her attention. She looked at him curiously, wondering why he was so distracted. 

He sighed, running a hand over his head and realizing that he had left his turban outside somewhere. "I want to show you a new technique," he began. "A very important technique," he added, making sure she was listening. She nodded, placing her empty glass on the table, giving him her full attention. "It's dangerous, and I seriously considered not showing you at all, but if anything were to happen to me, you'd need to know it." She flinched slightly at that, not even wanting to consider the possibility. "We can't ignore that possibility," he said sternly and she nodded reluctantly. He leaned against the counter, automatically crossing his arms. Kyrie took a chair, turned it around and straddled it, resting her arms on the back. 

"It's called the Soul Cage. This technique uses the life force of your very soul to form a barrier around a specific target," Piccolo explained. "Anything caught within the cage cannot escape, be it physical or astral. There's a serious drawback to this, though. If the person using it holds the cage too long, their soul will be completely drained. In other words, death is a very real possibility." She blanched, staring up at him. 

"Didn't you tell me once that Tien has an attack that draws on his soul?" she asked.

He nodded, impressed that she remembered something he mentioned in passing during a sparring session. "Yes, he calls it Kikou Ha. It's a powerful attack, but, like the Soul Cage, it's potentially deadly. I'd planned on teaching him the Soul Cage, seeing as he already knows how to tap into his own soul for energy. That's the hard part." He pushed off the counter, looming over her. "Let's meditate first, then start work on this technique." She nodded, replacing her chair at the table before she followed him out. 

As they headed outside, something occurred to Piccolo. "What was that you were doing earlier?" he asked her curiously. "All that flipping and spinning."

"Oh, that," she replied easily, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Back at the Facility, they used to put me in a Multi-Axis Trainer to test my responses and such. I thought it would be an interesting way to build up an immunity to disorientation. After all, I get slung around all the time when we spar. It was just an idea, really."

He hadn't the foggiest idea what she was talking about but she seemed to so he let it go. Pointing to the floor across from him, they settled down to meditate.


	8. Part Seven: Time's Winding Down...

Mind Games – Part Seven

A Dragonball Z fanfic 

By Hana Noir

The funny thing about meditation was the passage of time. Hours passed in what seemed seconds, while at other times, seconds dragged on for eternity. It was all up to the mind of the person involved. Piccolo and Kyrie spent a lot of time in meditation, preparing themselves mentally for the challenge of the Soul Cage technique. Piccolo knew that he could do it; it was teaching Kyrie that would be difficult. She had no idea how to harness the unique energy of the soul. Learning to do so was not only difficult but dangerous. And he felt annoyingly nervous at the idea of endangering her. 

He withdrew from meditation at the touch of a hand on his face. Kyrie was on her knees in front of him, her fingers lightly stroking his cheek. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now," she said softly, a cheeky grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I was about to see if a naked lap dance would work." He was able to keep a straight face, and the baggy material of his trousers insured that she wouldn't notice the effect of the mental image conjured by her words. 

"Did you have a specific reason for disturbing me?" he asked snidely, one eyebrow ridge quirking upward.

"Actually, yes," she replied, sitting back on her heels and tossing her lengthening ponytail over her shoulder. "Are we going to get started anytime soon? We're running a bit low on time now." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the hourglasses and Piccolo stared at them in astonishment. He hadn't realized how low the sands were truly becoming. They probably had less than two months left. He shouldn't have spent so much time on meditation lately, he chided himself. He didn't know if they had enough time left for her to master the technique. But they would try. 

"You're right," he said, pulling her to her feet as he rose. "I need to get you started right away. Follow me." He led her to the very edge of the terrace, as far away from the tiles as possible. "The first thing, before we start on the actual technique, is for you to learn how to tap into your soul force. I'm going to help you the first few times, after that you'll be on your own." He paused, his black eyes boring into hers. "I'm not going to lie to you. Learning to harness the energy of your soul is painful at first. After all, you're pulling at the very essence of your being when you do this."

She swallowed, hoping to moisten her suddenly dry throat, and nodded in understanding. He placed his hands on her shoulder, turning her to face outward. "Hold out your hands, palms up," he instructed, watching as she complied, cupping her hands together. Leaving his hands on her shoulders, he closed his eyes. "Feel for your ki," he continued, sensing the rise of her energies through the physical connection. "Now, go deeper. Ki is the power your body produces, but beyond that is the energy that gives your body life." Beads of sweat were beginning to show on her forehead as she reached for the energy he was describing. "There!" he exclaimed, his voice a bare whisper. "Take hold of it."

The sweat began to run down her face as she struggled. "It burns," she whimpered. 

Piccolo's hands tightened slightly on her shoulders. "Don't think about that," he advised. "Concentrate on the energy. Call it to your hand."

Kyrie was breathing in shallow gasps now, sweating profusely. "It hurts!!" she moaned, sagging against his hands. She would have fallen if not for his support.

"It's going to hurt at first," he said coolly, determined to not to be swayed by her pain. "After all, you're drawing on your very life. Focus." 

She gave a short, sharp scream, her knees buckling. Piccolo braced her against his body, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "Look," he whispered in her ear. Blinking stinging eyes, she obeyed. In her hands was a tiny glowing light, about the size of a marble. It burned bluely, never flickering. 

"Is that—?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. He nodded, an unmistakably proud expression on his face. "What do I do with it now?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse. 

"Absorb it back in," he said.

When she had done so, she straightened, giving him a sour look. "All that fuss to get the darn thing and I have to put it back where I got it from."

Piccolo smirked. "And now you're going to do it all over again." He held up a hand at her protests. "Once you get to the point where it isn't painful anymore, you'll be ready to try the Soul Cage." His grin turned wicked then. "Until then, you can be a good girl and be my guinea pig so I can practice the technique myself."

"Hey!" 

He had no idea how long he drove her. He only relented when she finally collapsed, her body refusing to go any further. He carried her into the bathroom, holding her as the warm water in the shower washed them both. She barely opened her eyes when he deposited her in the bed. "Rest," he advised, standing over her. "It's back to work when you wake up."

*******

While Kyrie slept, exhausted, Piccolo meditated. He was angry with himself for wasting time in techniques they had long since mastered. Now he would have to push Kyrie even harder than he had planned if he was to have her in top form when their time was up. And if there was one thing he knew, it was haste was not a good thing when the stakes were so high. Perhaps he should just wait and teach her the technique another time. Tien already knew how to tap into his soul force; perhaps he should wait and teach the triclops the Soul Cage. 

He sighed then. If he did that, it would be like slapping Kyrie in the face. She had worked hard the entire time they had been here. She deserved the chance to try. He opened his eyes, looking toward the room where she was sleeping. As hard as it was for him to admit, he would do anything to protect her. But there was a fine line between protection and smothering. He didn't want to be like ChiChi, not in any fashion. Kyrie had the right to make her own choices. She had more than earned that right, paid for it in pain and suffering. Even if he didn't like her decisions, he would try to abide by them. He just hoped that she would never make a decision that he couldn't live with.

Without realizing it, he had made his way to her side. She was curled up on her side among a nest of blankets, hugging one of the pillows to her chest. Her long hair lay in damp tangles across the white sheet and he reached out to comb his fingers through the strands. He sat there for what felt like hours, patiently working the snarls out of her auburn locks. Strangely enough, the simple act brought him more peace of mind than his previous attempts at mediation. 

*******

Kyrie struggled out of sleep, her body protesting the actions painfully. She blinked heavy eyelids, wondering how she had gotten to the bed. And where were her clothes?? What had happened? She remembered being outside with Piccolo, working on what he had called the Kikou Ha technique. It had been exhausting, but she finally managed to get off a decent blast. She had turned to say something… and that's when it all went weird. She couldn't remember a thing after that. 

Shaking her head, she started to rise, then noticed something else that was odd. Her hair was loose. She kept it in a ponytail now that it had gotten longer, tying it up with a strip of a ruined shirt. She grimaced at the strands that were brushing the middle of her back. This was the longest her hair had ever been. And if she could find a pair of scissors, she would have hacked it off in a second. She rummaged around, trying to find a set of clothes that weren't too far gone. At the rate she was going, she'd end up walking out the Room naked! 

Sighing, she found a yellow t-shirt that hadn't suffered too much damaged and looked for one of her sports bras. "Where the hell are all my clothes??" she fumed, opening empty drawers and slamming them loudly. She found a pair of jeans pocked with small charred holes ups and down the legs and wrenched them on. 

In the bathroom was one lone sports bra and it was slung haphazardly over the shower door, still wet. "Bloody hell!" she growled, giving up. She pulled on the t-shirt and knotted it in the front, hoping that would give her some support. Stalking out onto the terrace, she found Piccolo meditating by the edge of the tiles.

He sensed her foul mood as soon as she had roused. Grimacing slightly, he listened in on her inadvertent broadcasting as she searched for her clothes. Thinking quickly, he attempted a mental thrust, only have the attack instinctively repelled. Despite himself, he grinned. She hadn't even realized that she'd done it. At least he had succeeded with that much. He looked up as she approached, noticing that she seemed severely ticked. 

"Why can't I find any of the clothes I started with?" she asked, continuing without even giving him time to respond. "Why is it that I'm running out of intact articles of clothing, but YOU seem to have an endless supply of identical outfits??" She stared down at him, her hands braced on her hips, green eyes ablaze. Piccolo thought she looked rather beautiful when she was angry, but he wasn't about to let her rip him to shreds because she was in a snit. 

He rose to his feet, towering over her. "What's the problem?"

"The only bra I seem to have left is soaking wet," she said, grinding her teeth. She didn't expect him to catch onto her problem, seeing as he was male. 

Piccolo had notice that she had seemed a bit more… jiggly when she strode over to his side, but he didn't see why she was so pissed over it.And being a typical clueless male, he put his foot right in it. "So just don't wear one." 

Kyrie threw her hands up in the air. "Oh sure!! Easy for you to say!! You're not the one who'll be sore at the end of the day. You're not the one who'll be bouncing all over the place!!" She paused for a deep breath and he blinked, watching her unbound chest with reluctant facination.

Piccolo rolled his eyes in maculine disgust. "Hold still then." She let out a shriek when he grabbed her, his hands slipping up under her shirt to cup her breasts firmly.

"WHAT THE HELL—?!?" She shouted, only to be cut off by his growl.

"Be quiet," he snarled. "And don't move." He closed his eyes, concentrating on the binding garment she usually wore beneath her clothes. She gasped when his hands were replaced by a perfect replica of the gray sports bra she usually wore. He folded his arms smugly, waiting for her to say something.

"So THAT'S why you always have clothes!" she said, lifting up her shirt and peering at the garment. "And here I thought you just had a stash somewhere!" She gave him an appraising look. "Think you could magic me up a pair of decent shorts?"

"What do I look like? A department store?" he growled at her, his hands falling to his side.

"Oh, come on," she said, giving him a charming grin, complete with dimples. "These've seen better days. You wouldn't want me to have to walk out of here naked, would you?"

He mentally conceded that he wouldn't want that. If Yajirobe or any of the others were hanging around when they came out, they'd get a good look at something he had no intention of sharing. And he'd really hate to have to kill someone in front of Kyrie and Dende. He huffed noisily and resigned himself to the inevitable. "Fine," he said, scowling down at her. "Just don't expect me to do this on a regular basis." He snapped his fingers and a loose pair of drawstring athletic shorts landed at her feet. 

"Thanks!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a noisy smack on the cheek. "Let me change and we can get started!" She grabbed up the shorts and sprinted back into the building. 

__

Women are definitely odd creatures, he thought with no small amout of confusion. _It's a wonder the human race has survived this long…_ He couldn't quite supress the small grin that surfaced. _But I kind of like it…_

*******

(Author's Note: If anyone thought Piccolo seemed a bit OOC in some parts, (i. e. – the hair combing scene) let me remind you that people can act quite differently when alone ^_~ After all, we all know he would have NEVER done anything like that if she had been awake!! Thanks for reading, all. And please, review!!)


	9. Part Eight: The Final Sands

Mind Games – Part Eight

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Their time was almost up. In a way Kyrie couldn't wait to get out. Oh, she missed so much… blue skies, fresh breezes, the sounds of birds overhead. And especially food!! She sighed, smacking her lips as she meditated. 

Piccolo cracked one eye open at the sounds she was making. From the noises, she was fantasizing more than meditating. And most likely about food. He shook his head wryly. He pitied the first restaurant she found once they were out. They had accomplished a lot in the year they had spent in here, and he was a bit surprised to find that he would miss their time alone. He was also a bit disappointed that, for all her hard work, Kyrie hadn't been able to master the Soul Cage technique. Maybe they would find the time to work on it outside. And there was always Tien…

Kyrie opened her eyes, sighing. She didn't feel like meditating any longer. She glanced over at her companion and saw him looking back at her. "Hi," she said softly, moving over until she was sitting next to him. "You know," she began conversationally, "when we first came here, all I could think of was 'how in the hell am I going to last a year in this… this horrid place??' Now, I'm kind of sorry that our time is up." She smiled bit wistfully and leaned her head against his muscular leg. "I've learned so much in here. And not just the obvious things. I've learned things about you, and about myself. I'm proud of what I've accomplished in here. No matter what happens, that's something I can hold onto. But at the same time, I'm a bit disappointed."

"In what?" he asked, his arm slowly going around her shoulders. 

"As hard as I worked, and as hard as you tried to teach me, I just couldn't perform the Soul Cage," she said angrily, her hands fisting tightly. 

"You tried to the fullest extent of your abilities," Piccolo said, frowning down at her. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You did your best and that's all anyone has the right to ask of you. Even me. You've improved greatly in the time we've spent here." He smirked slightly, humor tinting his tone. "You can even handle sparring without hurting yourself." 

"Oh, ha ha, Piccolo," she retorted, poking him in the leg with her finger. "You should take that act on the road." She hesitated for a moment, then asked the question that bothering her the most. "When we leave, will… things… change?"

"Things?" he asked, frowning again, wondering what she meant. 

"You know, things," she repeated. "You and me, in particular." 

He pondered the question for several seconds, giving it the attention it deserved. "I… don't really see why it should," he finally said. "Unless you want to…" He trailed off, unable to finish. She sat up, turning around to face him. Her green eyes were wide and serious as she stared up at him.

"You're everything to me," she said, her voice low and intense. "You know that. Do you doubt me?"

He reached out and pulled her to him, holding her close, unable to stand the sad look in her eyes. "No. I doubt myself," he whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his wide shoulderguard. 

"If I ever lost you, I'd go to any lengths to find you," she said fervently. "I'd march straight into Hell itself."

Piccolo snorted. "Yeah, that'd probably be the best place to look."

"You!" she exclaimed, swatting at his arm. She then grinned mischievously. "You're not going to have a serious talk with me are you?" He shook his head, letting her see the humor in his eyes. She glanced over his head at the hourglasses behind him. "How much time do you think we have left?" 

He glanced over his shoulder. There were only a few grains left in the top. "A day, two at the most." He flinched when she removed the heavy turban atop his head. It landed behind him with a dull thud. 

"What're you doing?" he growled as she made herself comfortable in his lap.

"I see no reason why we should waste the last few moments we'll have completely to ourselves," she said matter of factly, pulling off her t-shirt and dropping it to the side.

"Out here?" he asked, eyes widening at her audacity. They had always confined their activities to the bedroom or the bathroom. He knew he'd never look at a shower the same way again because of her. Or a Jacuzzi for that matter….

Her smile was full of predatory heat, her eyes seductive. "Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to see us." 

"Good point," he said, his voice becoming slightly strangled as she nibbled on his ear. Damn her, she knew all his sensitive spots by now. Little witch! He grinned as he ran his hands up her bare sides. Two could play this game!

*******

They lay there for several more minutes, until their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed. Kyrie sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Going to sleep?" rasped an amused voice near her ear. 

"No," she said slowly, smiling. "I think this is the part referred to as 'basking in the afterglow'."

Piccolo snorted, leaning all his weight on to one elbow. "We both need a shower now." 

"You fiend," she said, opening one eye to glare at him weakly. "I don't think either of us could handle another round."

He gave her a condescending look. "I meant to use the shower to bathe, not for recreational purposes." He planted one last kiss on her forehead and slowly rose to his feet. 

"Recreational purposes?" she asked, sitting up, tilting her head back to see him better. "Is that the new term for it?" He accepted the hand he offered her and stood as well. She stared around at the clothes thrown every which way and sighed, beginning to pick them up. He couldn't help but to admire her lithe figure as she bent to retrieve their clothing. She turned and caught him staring. "What?"

"Nothing," he growled, crossing his arms. 

"You were staring at my butt!" she accused, the amusement in her eyes ruining the stern look on her face. 

"I was not," Piccolo said, a dark flush beginning to climb his face.

"You were too!" she crowed, delighted at having caught him. She twisted her head around, trying to get a look for herself. "Well, it must be something if **you** were ogling it!!" She strolled past him toward the living area, putting a little extra sway in her step as she went. Piccolo snorted, waiting until she was out of sight to relax enough to grin. 

*******

Later, after a shower which had degenerated into "recreational activities" anyway, the two of them caught what they had thought was a quick nap. It had actually lasted about eight hours. Piccolo woke first, rising from the rumpled bed and going to the kitchen to gulp down about two gallons of water. Sex was a draining activity, he decided, reaching for yet another glass of water. His keen ears heard Kyrie wake, crawl out of bed and stagger off down the hallway. There was a faint 'click' as the bathroom door closed behind her. 

He was working on his last glass when she shuffled into the kitchen area. Her eyes were still half closed and unfocused, her hair a tangled mess hanging down her back. A toothbrush poked out of her mouth like an absurd cigar and she snarled at the startled Namek as she went past him to rummage through the small amount of food that was left. He couldn't help but to wonder if she was always this pleasant after waking. He thought back, realizing that he had usually been outside warming up or meditation when she woke up. The few times he actually shared the bed with her, they had woken up together. This was the first time he had seen her first thing in the morning. It was a revelation to say the least. 

"Are you always this cheerful and pleasant first thing in the morning?" he asked her, slightly amused.

She tossed the toothbrush into the trash, ignoring him as she turned on the tap and drank straight from the sink, spitting the toothpaste down the drain. "I can be a lot more pleasant if you keep bothering me," she said, warning clear in her tone. He smirked. This was priceless, he thought as she sat down, beginning to work a brush through the tangles in her hair. He watched her tugging and groaning for a while before speaking again.

"I'll have to tell Popo about the rats in here," he said, barely able to keep from laughing as she jumped, looking around at the floor suspiciously.

"What rats?" she asked, eyeing him with more than a bit of skepticism. 

"The ones that decided to nest in your hair while you slept," he answered, an amused grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"You -- you **asshole**!!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet and slinging the brush at him with all her strength. He ducked and the brush knocked a three inch hole in the wall where his head had previously been. 

"Damn…" he muttered as she stormed out, impressed by both her strength and her aim. He managed to pry the handle of the grooming utensil out of the wall, then went in search of its owner. He found her standing right by the edge of the terrace, glaring out at the unrelenting whiteness. 

"You dropped this," he said, holding the brush out to her. She turned slowly, green eyes still smoldering and took it silently.

"I didn't drop it," she said finally, meeting his eyes squarely. "I threw it right for your head." She sighed then. "I'm sorry. I'm a bitch first thing in the morning."

"So I noticed," he replied, silently accepting her apology. "But I did push you." That was as close as he could come to an apology of his own on the matter. 

"You did," she stated, beginning to work on her hair again. "But that's okay. I like to push your buttons too sometimes." He snorted at her blithe admission. When she finished with her hair, she reached for the ragged hem of her shirt, intending to rip off a length to tie her hair with. 

"Wait." His hand shot out and caught hers before she could pull. He closed his eyes and concentrated, a length of emerald green ribbon appearing in his hands. "Turn around." Puzzled, she obeyed nonetheless, feeling his fingers sliding into her hair. He divided the locks in to three sections and set about weaving them into a tidy braid. When he finished, he wrapped the ribbon around the end, securing it deftly, two spare lengths waving downward. She turned her head, eyes wide, feeling the end of the braid brush against her back.

"Cool," she whispered, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"Just don't expect me to do it again," he said, scowling at her. "I'm not a hairdresser." She nodded, still switching the braid over her back. He turned to walk back toward the pillars and froze, staring.

"What?" Kyrie asked, coming to his side. He pointed to the great hourglasses. Two lone grains of sand clung to the glass at the top of the hourglasses. As they watched, one fell free and drifted lazily down into the bottom.

"The doors will be opening soon," Piccolo said grimly. 

"I need to change," Kyrie said. "I think I have one relatively intact set of clothes left." 

Piccolo sighed. "Just this once…" 

She stopped and looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Hold still." He placed a hand on top of her head. With a slight shimmering, the disreputable clothes she was wearing became a clean emerald green t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. 

"You are just so handy!" she said, batting her eyelashes at him and simpering playfully.

He rolled his eyes at her behavior, turning his attention back to the hourglass and the last grain of sand. He almost stumbled when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His eyes widened in surprise, then slid shut as he returned the kiss. They finally parted, gasping for air, their foreheads touching. "For luck," she whispered, pulling away just as the last grain of sand slipped away. 


	10. Part Nine: Home Again

Mind Games – Part Nine

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

The change in the air was the first thing Kyrie noticed then the doors swung open. It was warmer, fresher and held so many wonderful scents. She inhaled deeply, letting it fill her lungs. Side by side, she and Piccolo walked through the doors toward the little group gathered outside. They squinted as their eyes, accustomed for so long to the harsh white glare of the room, adjusted to the softer light of the summer sun. 

"Piccolo! Kyrie!" Dende greeted them with a glad cry, rushing to meet them. Grinning, Kyrie knelt down as he approached, and he threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Beyond him, Mr. Popo, Tien, Chau-tzu and Gohan smiled in welcome. Kyrie straightened up to see them. It felt odd to be here, after being alone with Piccolo for so long. Their faces seemed different somehow, or maybe it was just that her perceptions had changed. A hand brushed against hers fleetingly and she glanced over at Piccolo. He barely turned his head but she could sense encouragement from him. 

"How was it?" Tien asked, looking the pair over. He could tell that they had changed a great deal in the time they had been alone, especially Piccolo. There was something in the former Demon King's aura that he had never seen before. He studied them closely while waiting for an answer.

"It was… definitely interesting," Kyrie finally replied, smiling a bit wryly. 

"It went well," Piccolo added, giving credit where it was due. "Kyrie improved a great deal." 

Tien's eyes lit with interest. "Really?" He knew that for Piccolo to say something like that, it had to be true. He wondered how good she really was. "Feel like sparring?"

She smiled at him, making him realize what a pretty smile she had. He blinked, wondering where that had come from. "I'd like that," she said. "But not right now. I just want to enjoy being out of that Room for a little while."

"Oh, of course," Tien replied a bit sheepishly. He had gotten used to fighters like Goku who were always up for a quick match no matter the situation. 

Kyrie lifted her arms, stretching her body until she stood on her tiptoes. She relaxed with a little groan. "I think I'm going to fly around a little. I want to feel the wind against me," she said with a slight grin. "I'll be back in a bit." She directed that last comment at Piccolo, who gave her a slight nod. The others were impressed by the flare of energy she raised as she lifted slowly above them. Once she was clear of the Tenka, she shot of toward the west like a bullet. 

Dende, serene on the outside, was smirking on the inside. He had seen the interplay between Kyrie and Piccolo. It was so subtle he doubted any of the others had picked up on it. Perhaps Tien had noticed something, but he was sure the man wouldn't say anything. He was almost positive that something more than training had gone on between them in the Room. He turned his attention back to Piccolo, who was speaking to Tien about some new techniques they had learned while in the Room. 

********

Kyrie was enjoying herself. The feel of the brisk, slightly chilly, wind over her body was delicious. She performed a barrel roll, her grin turning into a full smile. She thought the surrounding landscape looked a bit familiar and then she remembered. Up ahead was the barren, empty area where Piccolo had first brought her to train. She touched down lightly upon the sandy soil, her ki extinguishing with a faint 'pop'. The air here was almost oppressively hot, pushing against her like a solid hand. She cupped her hands, a ki ball blazing in them, then fired it at a nearby bluff. There was a loud explosion and the bluff disappeared in a great cloud of smoke. 

"Wow…" she said, narrowing her eyes against the dust billowing up into the air. She grinned wickedly and let rip at another outcropping, shearing it off neatly. "I should go into the demolitions business," she muttered. "This is fun!" Taking to the air, she began working on a really big ki bomb, holding it over her head as it grew. It was just about big enough to suit her when a strange voice startled her. 

"So you're the one," came a voice from behind her. She jumped, losing her concentration and the ki ball dissipated. Whirling, she saw a small dark man assessing her, his arms folded over his muscular chest. His cold, slightly cruel face was like a mask, completely blank. "I've been sensing your ki for the past week or so," he continued in his rough, sinister voice. His eyes were fixated on her, taking in every detail of her appearance. She turned as he did, trying to keep him from getting behind her. She knew it was slightly paranoid, but she didn't trust him any further than she could've thrown him. "And somehow, you've managed to improve greatly in just one day…" His face was thawing, anger heating his expression. "How is that, girl?"

Kyrie stared back at him, determined to keep her cool. "Why should I tell you anything? I don't even know who you are," she retorted, her chin lifting slightly in defiance. 

He snorted. "I can think of several good reasons why you should answer me, child. Your continued existence is one of them." He smirked then. "However, I will tell you who I am. I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyajin." It was his turn to be surprised then when a sudden flash of comprehension illuminated her face. 

"Of course," she said, nodding her head. "I know who you are. Piccolo told me about you." Vegeta's eyes narrowed as she inadvertently answered one of his questions. Was this one of the espers the Namek had mentioned when he has come to warn him several days earlier? Kyrie watched him with no small amount of trepidation. Piccolo's tales had painted him as an uneasy ally at best, a dangerous enemy at worst. She sure didn't want to get on his wrong side. 

"The Namek, eh?" he muttered, looking slightly amused. "He is the one who has been training you." It was more a statement than a question and he began to grin evilly. "Let's see how good his training is then!!" Without any further ado, he came straight at her, his elbow driving right for her face. She blurred, dodging behind him to avoid the attack, only to run right into his extended leg. She felt the air rush out of her lungs and reinforced her ki shield as she plummeted toward the ground. She hit the ground hard, digging a small crater upon impact. 

__

Damn, she thought, hastily climbing out of the hole her body had made. _He hits **hard**!_ She took to the air again, trying to figure out where he had gone. A sudden build up of energy behind her warned her in time to dodge the ki ball coming at her. She fired off an attack of her own, moving as he deftly avoided it. Her mind was working rapidly, analyzing his moves, probing at his mind, looking for any weakness she could exploit. To her surprise, his mind was so heavily shielded that she couldn't even detect any surface thoughts or emotions. She abandoned her attempts at a mental attack and rocketed right for him, fists raised. They met above a mesa with a sound like a small sonic boom, their ki shields flaring upon contact. 

*******

Piccolo was explaining to Dende about the odd incident with the Room when a sudden flare of ki off to the west impinged on his consciousness. Tien and Chau-tzu both looked up as well. A second, stronger ki made itself known seconds later. 

"Son of a **bitch**!!" Piccolo snarled, his fists clenching in fury. **"Vegeta!!!!"** His ki exploded around him, making Dende stumble back several steps. His eyes widened in amazement when Piccolo simply vanished with a small 'pop'. 

"He's there!" Tien said, pointed to the west where the other two kis were engaged in combat. "How did he do that?" He took to the air, waving at Dende and Chau-tzu. "I'll find out what's going on. Wait here!" He took off at top speed, wondering what in the world was going on.

*******

Vegeta was enjoying himself quite a bit. He hadn't had a decent spar since that fool Kakarott had died. While she was nowhere near as powerful as himself, the girl was an adequate partner. He almost wished that Bulma had sufficient ki to spar with him. Sparring with another male was all about dominance, proving who was the better, but sparring with a female… now that was almost erotic. 

He managed to get close enough to grab hold of her, but she slipped through his grasp like a fish. He had to admit, she was faster than he was and that made her tricky to spar with. But he had noticed something odd when he had gotten in close to her. Intrigued, he put on a burst of speed, catching her around the waist. He ignored her repeated kicks to his shins, the pain minor in comparison to other battle damage. His free hand caught the braid slapping him in the face and he wound it around his hand, holding her head still. Now that he had her caught, he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Surprise almost made him release her and he burst out into laughter. 

Kyrie regarded him with more than a small amount of concern. _Has he completely lost his mind?_ she wondered, not sure if she should try to get away from him or not. 

"So…." He said, finally ceasing his disturbing laughter, but still amused. "Who would have ever thought—" Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by Piccolo's abrupt appearance before them. Kyrie's eyes widened; he was absolutely furious, the rage radiating off of him in almost visible waves. His ki was blood red with anger. 

"Vegeta…" he growled, his voice chilling in its intensity. 

The Saiyajin prince smirked at the Namek before him. This situation had potential, indeed! They stared at each other for several tense seconds before Vegeta broke the silence. "Well, well, Namek, I would have never thought you the type," he said, giving Kyrie's captured braid a small tug and grinning when she hissed at him. Piccolo's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

That was the scene that Tien found when he finally reached them. He hovered there, wondering what was happening. He had never, in all the years he had know him, seen Piccolo so completely enraged. Not even when he fought Goku all those years ago, had he been anything like this. He didn't know if he should help or not, as Vegeta wasn't really hurting her. 

"Tell me, Namek," Vegeta continued, still grinning. "What made you decide to take a mate?" Kyrie turned her head to glare at him. What business of it was his what they did?? Piccolo's hands were clenched so tightly that the tendons were straining whitely against his skin. Tien didn't know whether to be shocked or not, it certainly explained the differences he had noticed in Piccolo's aura. "Don't try to deny it," Vegeta smirked, taunting Piccolo further. "Your scent is all over her. I can see why you'd find her attractive, though. If I hadn't settled for that loud mouthed woman of mine, I might be tempted as well. But what I can't understand is what she sees in an ugly creature like you??"

His last comment was too much for Kyrie. She slammed her head back, the sudden move catching Vegeta off-guard, and nailed him right on the bridge of his nose. He let to go her waist to grab at his nose and she pulled away, only to be halted by his grip on her hair. So quickly that it was done before anyone realized, she brought her hand back, a razor thin beam of ki slicing through the braid. Freed, she darted to Piccolo's side, glaring at Vegeta. 

The Saiyajin prince was trying to glare at her as well, blood streaming from his nose. "You bitch!!" he hissed, his voice slightly distorted. "You broke my nose!" 

"Serves you right!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "I only wish I'd thought to kick you in the nuts!!" Tien couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing, earning a murderous glance from Vegeta. 

Piccolo looked over at Kyrie, his hand, of its own accord, coming up to touch the ragged ends of her hair. His fury reached new heights when Vegeta flung the severed braid at him. "Lose something?" he mocked, wincing as he snapped his nose back into alignment. Piccolo's enraged roar shook the nearby cliffs, and he was on Vegeta before the echo came back to them. Kyrie's eyes were wide with disbelief as Piccolo pummeled the astonished Saiyajin relentlessly. Vegeta recovered from his surprise long enough to begin to block. Soon he was on the offensive, giving as good as he got. 

"We've got to stop them somehow," she said, pulling at Tien's arm. Her face was a study in fear as she watched the two powerful fighters beat each other. 

The triclops shook his head. "There's no way we can stop them. We're just not powerful enough. Let's just hope they calm down before they kill each other." Kyrie stared at the two intensely, as if the force of her gaze could break them apart.

Piccolo punched Vegeta in the ribs, grinning in malevolent satisfaction as he felt the bones snap beneath his knuckles. He followed through with a rabbit punch to the back of the neck, sending the Saiyajin hurtling into the ground. Vegeta levitated up out of the ground, pausing long enough to spit out a mouthful of crimson blood and a tooth, before he attacked again. Piccolo blocked, knowing that his wrist had been at least fractured by the strength of Vegeta's kick. Sharp pain radiated up his arm when he punched, catching his opponent on the jaw. All that mattered to him was the fact that Vegeta had dared to threaten the one person who made his life worth living. He would not allow the insult to pass. They were both breathing in harsh gasps, bleeding from various small wounds and abrasions, but neither were about to concede.

Vegeta moved first, bringing up his hand and aiming it at Piccolo. **"Gallic Gun!!"** Piccolo barely avoided the blast, his right side smoking from the heat of his passage. 

****

"Makanko sappo!!" he shouted, the corkscrew beam lancing out at Vegeta, catching him across the hip. Stunned, he tumbled from the sky, Piccolo in hot pursuit. He found Vegeta quickly enough and moved to stand over him.

Vegeta glared up at Piccolo, unable to stand. Blood was pooling beneath him, his dusky skin quickly becoming pale. "I… underestimated you, Namek," he said with a ghost of his usual smirk. "Didn't even bother to go super-Saiyajin." Tien and Kyrie were running over and he glanced at them. "She's not bad, you did a good job of training her."

"Goddammit, Vegeta," Piccolo growled. "You just had to push my buttons didn't you?" 

Vegeta snorted. "I was curious to see what you would do to protect what you considered yours. I didn't think you'd care that much."

"Well, surprise," Piccolo said, the sarcasm in his voice biting. "If the situation had been reversed, would you have done any different?"

"Yes," Vegeta said, his voice getting softer, but no less edged. "I'd've killed you by now." 

Piccolo turned to Tien and Kyrie. "Stay here with him," he ordered. "I'll get a senzu from Korin." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared earlier. 

  
"I have got to learn how to do that," Tien muttered, staring down at Vegeta, still amazed by the fight he had just witnessed. Kyrie knelt down next to Vegeta and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and leaning over him. 

Vegeta chuckled faintly, making her jump. "Going to grant a dying man a last request?" he asked, an amused light in his eyes. 

"You're too damned mean to die," Kyrie snapped, ripping strips off of her shirt in an effort to bandage the spurting wound. "Must've hit an artery," she muttered, tightening the rapidly soaking bandages. Vegeta winced as she did. 

Piccolo popped back in only moments later, clutching two beans in his hand. He saw Kyrie leaned over Vegeta, her shirt gone and her hands covered with blood and his temper started to rise until he realized she had been attempting to help him. He crouched down next to Vegeta, who was watching him through narrowed eyes. "Here," he grunted, poking the healing bean at the Saiyajin. He accepted it weakly, barely managing to get it into his mouth. He crunched down on it, chewed briefly and swallowed. Seconds later, strength flooded through him and he felt all his injuries fade away. He slowly rose to his feet, eyes locked with Piccolo. The tension in the air was almost palpable and Kyrie broke out in a cold sweat. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, then he grinned slightly, shooting off into the air and disappearing from sight. Kyrie breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing long enough to drag a hand across her damp forehead. 

"I don't think I'll ever understand that idiot," Piccolo muttered, scowling. "And I don't plan on wasting my time trying, either." He turned back to Kyrie, frowning at the sight of her butchered hair. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she replied absently, trying to check his injuries. He waved her off, popping the other senzu bean into his mouth and quickly swallowing. "We were just sparring until you showed up. He was actually going pretty easy on me." She sighed, her shoulders slumping with fatigue. 

"I'm, uh, going to head back to the Tenka, okay?" Tien said, feeling a bit like a third wheel. "Catch up with Chau-tzu. See you later." He leapt up into the air, heading for the Tenka at full speed. Once he was out of sight, Kyrie wrapped her arms around Piccolo's waist, holding him tightly. He lifted an hand to stroke her hair gently. 

"You're nothing but trouble," he said, his voice soft and amused. "But I've told you that before." 

"You're not much better," she replied. They stood there like that for some time, the shadows lengthening around them as the sun sank down over the horizon. "Come on," she said suddenly, grabbing his hand and rising to float beside him. "I want to see the stars from the Tenka." He complied, holding her hand lightly as they soared off together. "By the way," she said, giving him a quick kiss and a mischievous grin. "Welcome home." She released his hand and pulled ahead, daring him to chase her. 

__

Home… he thought, watching her glide thought the evening clouds. _I guess this really is home. As long as she's with me…_


	11. Epilogue - Quiet Moments

Mind Games – Epilogue

A Dragonball Z fanfic 

By Hana Noir

Mr. Popo outdid himself on dinner that night. Tien and Chau-tzu joined them, bringing Tien's girlfriend Lunch along with them. The friendly dark haired girl had taken one look at Kyrie's hair and had been horrified. She had cadged a pair of scissors from Mr. Popo and hustled Kyrie outside for a haircut. Tien had looked a bit worried but had refrained from commenting. The two women had returned twenty minutes later, chatting and laughing, obviously having hit it off. 

Kyrie's hair was now trimmed in a sleek, fashionable bob, about even with her chin. It looked nice, but Piccolo couldn't help but to feel a twinge of regret for her long hair. He had kind of liked it that way. He was glad she was happy though, watching her with Lunch and the others made him realize what a sociable person she was. She wasn't the kind of person who was content to be alone for long. 

Leaning against the wall, outside the group, made him feel a bit odd. But he didn't think he'd be much more comfortable taking a seat at the crowded, noisy table either. He was surprised when Kyrie looked up, her eyes catching his. She gave him a smile that warmed his heart, because it was a smile meant for him, and him alone. She had other smiles, but this one was his. He couldn't explain the difference, he only knew it existed, and it made him feel like the most powerful person on the face of the earth. 

He shook his head when he realized that Tien had said his name and was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"I said, when do you want to go back in the Room?" Tien repeated, hiding his smile. _Piccolo has it bad,_ he thought. _He just doesn't realize how bad._

"The day after tomorrow?" he asked, his questions sounding more like a statement. Lunch and Tien exchanged a looked, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That's fine," Tien said. "I'll need something to occupy my time." 

"I've got an appointment for that day," Lunch said, still blushing. Then her face brightened as she got an idea. "Why don't you come with me, Kyrie? I'll call Bulma and we can make a day of it. No sense in you just sitting here watching those doors!" 

Kyrie hesitated for a second, not wanting to look at Piccolo and see what he thought. I can do what I want without permission, she thought. "Sure," she replied. "Sounds like fun! Besides, I need to check my bank accounts anyway." A thought occurred to her. "Piccolo, didn't you say my capsule case is here somewhere? I need my laptop for my banking information."

He nodded curtly, not too sure he liked the idea of her going off into the city. But, he asked himself, what's the worst that could happen?

"Wonderful!" Lunch said, clapping her hands. In her exuberance, she knocked over the pepper shaker, sending a cloud of spice into the air. Tien and Chau-tzu both scrambled madly to contain the damaged as Lunch let out a loud sneeze. 

Kyrie couldn't help but to blink as a suddenly blond Lunch glared at them all. "Oh keep your pants on," she sneered, "I ain't about to do anything stupid." She reached for the pepper on the table and inhaled, triggering another sneezing fit.

__

I've seen it all now, Kyrie thought as dark-haired Lunch looked around sheepisly. _Well, at least it's not caused by water…_


End file.
